Estoy aqui Solamente porque Tu estas
by NH22JONYDANY10
Summary: La historia de Naruto y Hinata después de la Batalla de Pain hasta el tèrmino de la 4Ta Guerra Shinobi. Desde un punto de vista Romántico.
1. Chapter 1

Cap#1

Después de la batalla de Pain, que dejo destrozos a su paso, el héroe de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki era exclamado y alabado por todos por sus maravillosos poderes y en lo fuerte que era ahora. Sakura que estaba preocupada por Naruto primero lo golpeo y después lo abrazó como una hermana abraza a su hermano. El rubio sintió que su corazón se sentía liviano al fin consiguió esa muestra de amor que esperaba desde hace años. El también sintió deseos de abrazarla pero no pudo, por lo sorprendido y feliz que estaba. Al fin se sentía aceptado del todo. Los habitantes de Konoha lo miraban con respecto, los niños con admiración, Sakura con amor fraternal, Kakashi e Iruka con orgullo que el haya sido su alumno.

Nuestro rubio era el chico más feliz del mundo, se consideraba así, tenía todo lo que algún día anheló. De alguna manera tan repentina todos los recuerdos de su infancia pasaron volando pero lo suficiente para ver lo duro que la pasó pero nunca se rindió. En casi tres escenas de su vida se encontraba una persona más bien una chica que le daba ánimo en dos ocasiones y la última era que le salvó la vida con una fuerte confesión. Se quedó pasmando ante ese pensamiento. Todavía no lo creí lo que su amiga de toda la vida le había dicho.

No escucho nada más a su alrededor pero nuevamente la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Naruto! Los niños quieren hablar contigo— dijo demandante la pelirrosa.

¡¿En serio?!— respondió sin todavía creérselo.

Si Naruto-san quiero que me digas de quien aprendiste el rassegan. — dijo un niño castaño emocionado.

Ah! Me lo enseño…— pero fue interrumpido.

Como te fue en el Monte de los sapos— dijo una niña.

Pues…— iba a contestar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por los niños que lo atestaban de preguntas.

¿Cómo se siente estar en sennin modo? ¿Es cierto que tu poder lo sacas de la energía natural?¿Es difícil estar en sennin modo?—preguntó un niño muy entusiasmado en las repuesta que daría el rubio pero él no podía con tantas.

Chicos después le preguntan a Naruto cualquier cosa pero ahora tiene que ir a ver a Tsunade-shishio. —decretó la ojijade sonriente. Los niños entendieron y dieron paso para que el rubio se fuera.

Niños después hablamos les prometo contestar todo lo que me pregunten-ttebayo!— dijo como siempre Naruto en sus tono enérgico.

Vamos Naruto— demandó la chica halándole de las orejas al guapo rubio.

Sakura-chan no tan fuerte…— se quejaba el rubio. — Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme.

Lo siento no quiero salir lastimado. — dijo a modo de bromo con su habitual tono. — Después los alcanzo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Lo esperamos Kakashi-sensei. No llegue tarde— advirtió amenazante, el peliblanco sudó frío.

No se preocupes Sakura yo lo llevo enseguida porque mi llama de la juventud está presente— lo dijo casi gritando Guy-sensei con fuego en los ojos.

Cuando al rubio no se lo veía todos volvieron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. A reconstruir la aldea.

Tres horas después…

El resto de los once novatos se encontraban conversando.

Naruto ya nos ha superado. O no chicos. — dijo un castaño con marcas rojas en la mejillas.

Si quisiera el pudiera vencernos a todos si peleamos contra él. — señaló un chico de gafa oscuras y capucha.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Shino— dijo un chico de espesas ceja gritándolo— Naruto se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos. —con voz eufórica. — Tengo que entrenar más duro si quiero alcanzarlo. Porque mi llama de la juventud está en su clímax. — dijo con su puño levantado en el aire.

No te exaltes Lee. — dijo serio un ojiperla— Pero tienes razón. Yo también voy a entrenar más. Porque no quiero deberle nada. — Finalizó pero a nadie entendió pero solo el sabia a lo que se refería. Recordó cuando pelearon en los exámenes chunnin donde un tonto le ganó a un genio. Donde aprendió que nadie tiene un destino fijo sino que cada quien forja su destino como más le parezca.

No te entiendo Neji— dijo una hermosa castaña de ojos chocolates. Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa normal de parte del aludido.

Ahora que el baka de Naruto sorprendentemente fuerte creo que ahora sí me puedo enamorar de él. — dijo una despampanante rubia de ojos celeste con picardía.

Que problemática Ino— agregó un chico de cabellos negros de aspecto perezoso.

Igual tengo que comer más para estar a la par con Naruto así incrementare mis poderes. — habló un gordo de graciosos remolinos en su mejillas comiéndose una bolsa de papas fritas que las tenía guardada en su bolsillo.

Solo pensando en comer Choji— le regaño la rubia quitándole la fundita de las manos y terminaron forcejeando.

Que par de problemáticos. — dijo Shikamaru sonriendo porque hace tiempo no se reunían todos como antes de Pain.

Solo falta Sasuke para estar completo los once novatos. — dijo Tenten con cierta melancolía en su voz. Todos se quedaron callados viendo hacia el suelo. —Gomen… chicos no quería ponerlos tristes.

No te preocupes Tenten. — dijo la rubia con voz cariñosa—Pero lo que dices es cierto. Solo falta Sasuke-kun— concluyó con una gran sonrisa rompiendo así el ambiente tensó.

La única que no ha dicho una sola palabra es Hinata— dijo repentinamente Rock Lee sorprendiendo a los chicos que voltearon a ver a la nombrada que estaba con una mano sobre el pecho con la mirada puesta en ellos. Una mirada llana de paz y amabilidad.

Hinata-sama…— llamó su primo. Pero estaba tan distraída. — Hinata-sama — llamó otra vez pero más fuerte.

¡Sí! — dijo nerviosa y un poco asustada.

¿Porque esta tan distraída?

E-etto bueno pensaba en que m-me alegro que t-todo lo malo haya p-pasado y me llena de f-felicidad estar con t-todos ustedes. — dijo tímidamente la ojiperla regalando una hermosas sonrisas a sus amigos de toda la vida.

¡Hinata eres un encanto!— gritó la rubia empujando a los chicos para ir a abrazar a su amiga.

Ino-chan n-no puedo respirar—habló con dificultad Hinata.

Pero la que seguro también se volvió fuerte fue Hinata porque defendió a Naruto— dijo el chico poseedor de los insectos sonrojando de sobremanera su amiga.

Q-que dices S-Shino-kun—dijo nerviosa y avergonzada la chica.

OH si verdad que chica tan directa. — habló Ino soltando a su prisionera con voz picara. — Si esto no le saca las vendas a Naruto ahora sí con todo gusto le diré Baka.

Dejen a Hinata problemáticos sino se desmayará— agregó Shikamaru.

Pero fue súper lindo… sino te agradece como se debe Naruto me las va a pagar. — propuso Tenten tronándose los dedos de las manos en señal de pelea.

Pero es más fuerte que tú. — dijo una repentina voz fría.

¡Me vale!

¡¿Sai?!— grito feliz Ino.

Hola preciosa — dijo regalándole una sonrisa sexy a la rubia quien se sonrojó sin siquiera proponérselo. — Chicos disculpen por la interrupción del tema del amor que Hinata siente hacia Naruto— dijo con demasiada sinceridad haciendo sonrojar más a la ojiperla. — Shizune-san pidió vuestra presencia en el sitio donde ahora está el despacho del Hokage

Ya oyeron tenemos que irnos. — advirtió Shino en marcha. Y los demás los siguieron.

Vamos Hinata-sama— dijo Neji tomándola del hombro.

S-si.

¡Esperen!— dijo una voz misteriosa haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan.

Ko-san— pronunció la ojiperla

Lo siento Hinata-sama pero su padre la solicita a usted y al joven Neji— habló seriamente.

P-pero ahora vamos c-con Shizune-san— justificó ella.

No te preocupes Hinata nosotros le diremos a Shizune-san que tuvieron que irse por asuntos del clan. — aclaró una castaña amablemente.

Gracias Tenten. — respondió el joven ojiperla— Seguro entenderán.

Adiós chicos— se despidió la morocha. Ellos asintieron y se fueron por su lado.

Y así los chicos se retiraron hacia dicho lugar. Cada paso que daban era pura destrucción. Gracias a que Nagato dio su vida por los habitantes de Konoha no hubo muertes que lamentar. Pero ahora tocará reconstruir la aldea. Los aledaños se reunían con sus familias. Niños felices de ver sus padres. Parejas de enamorados reencontrándose. Hinata vio sin querer a una pareja que se estaban besando tiernamente ella se sonrojó y suspiró con anhelo. Ya quisiera tener a su rubio así que se tocaran sus labios por primera vez. Ella quería que él fuera su primer beso. Neji se dio cuenta de lo tan distraída que se encontraba su acompañante. Pese a escuchar todo lo que su mejor amigo Lee decía.

Hinata-sama se encuentra usted bien— dijo él.

Claro Neji-nissan— contestó sin muchas ganas.

Pero tome más atención al camino que después se puede caer— dijo en tono cariñoso.

Lo intentaré— regaló una sonrisa y su primo le devolvió le gesto

Usted también se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Aprendió el puño de Dragón y lo ejecutó al máximo. — reveló el chico. — Estoy muy orgulloso de usted y seguro que Hiashi-sama también lo estará.

Gracias Nissan.

Llegando al lugar previsto una cabaña de madera. Esperaron afuera de ella para saber qué era lo quería Shizune. Del lugar salió una pelirrosa, un rubio y una pelinegra.

Agradezco que hayan venido chicos. —Empezó a hablar la pelinegra. — ¿Dónde están los Hyuga?

Asuntos del clan— respondió Shino y ella asintió a modo de entenderlo.

Los llame porque tenemos que repartir. Necesitamos todo los ninjas de esta aldea para poder reconstruirla. — finalizó la mujer a lo que los chicos asintieron.

Lo entendemos Shizune-san— dijo Shikamaru. — Pero ahora que Tsunade-sama está en coma quien tendrá el puesto de Hokage. —alegó en tono serio. Todos se quedaron pensativos.

Shikamaru-kun eso lo decidirá el consejo junto con el señor del país del Fuego. — señaló ella. Así se retiró dentro de la cabaña para acompañar a su maestra y amiga.

Sakura dime como se encuentra Tsunade-sama— habló su mejor amiga.

El estado de salud es estable pero no sabemos cuándo despierte del coma— respondió tristemente.

Ojalá se recupere— dijo una castaña.

¡Y lo hará Tenten! La abuela es muy demasiado fuerte. — dijo con entusiasmo el rubio.

Después de pelear con Pain aún estas con bastante energía Naruto. Como le haces. — dijo curioso el Inu7zuka.

Que te digo soy poderoso-ttebayo!— alegó con aires de grandezas el ojiazul.

¡Naruto! Sé más humilde Baka— dicho esto su mejor amiga lo golpeó en la cabeza causando la risa de todo el grupo.

Sakura-chan eres mala. — protestó sobándose su cabeza haciendo puchero de niño pequeño.

Aunque seas más fuerte que nosotros nunca dejaras de ser un tonto— dijo sin medir sus palabras un dibujante.

¡Sai! ¡Tú también!

Después de esta conversación Sakura les entregó a cada uno sus deberes que debían cumplir y también más pergaminos apara el resto de los ninjas. Todos se retiraron comenzando a trabajar en reparar la aldea. Mientras unos se ocupaban de las casas, otros se encargaban de los alimentos para todos los habitantes. Algunos ninjas se ocupaban de asuntos internos como la protección de Tsunade-sama.

Construyeron casa para las familias o refugios. Después del ataque de Pain a ese mismo día comenzaron a reparar la aldea. Al día siguiente llegaron refuerzos del país donde el rubio había hecho una misión cuando era pequeño (se acuerdan el capítulo donde a un puente lo llamaron Puente Naruto).En esos días los consejeros habían elegido a Danzo como candidato a sexto Hokage hasta que Lady Tsunade se recupere. En primera instancia decidieron por Naruto por ser el actual ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha pero debido a que todavía Akatsuki lo andaba buscando no querían arriesgarse. Naruto se enteró esa misma mañana que Sasuke su _mejor amigo_ había secuestrado al jinchuriki de ocho colas, que se había unido a Akatsuki, había matado a su hermano y de paso a su maestro.

Su amigo ya estaba en la total y completa oscuridad. Debido a este incidente con el secuestro del jinchuriki de ocho colas .Se iban a reunir para discutir el asunto de Akatsuki que ya era problema de todas las naciones. Pero ahora como lo juzgarían a su amigo. Se sentía angustiado. Tenía que ir a esa reunión. Él quería disculparse en nombre de Sasuke al Kage de la aldea del Rayo. Iba a hacer lo posible para que no trataran al Uchiha como delincuente internacional. Todo esto lo pensaba recostado en su cama. Le dolía la cabeza de pensar, analizar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía exhausto, cansado mentalmente. También se sentía cansado físicamente porque hace dos días había tenido una fuerte batalla con Pain. Se dijo así mismo que debía parar y pensar en cosas más tranquilas.

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. En ese momento respiro una brisa de tranquilidad, aire puro y refrescante, "Que relajante". De la nada por la mente se le cruzó la confesión de Hinata. No sabía qué hacer. Que responder. Se sentía extraño pensar que alguien lo "amara" en el sentido como una mujer ama a un hombre. No sabía explicar lo que sintió cuando su amiga lo dijo. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados felicidad, emoción, confusión y finalmente tristeza porque pensó que Hinata moriría.

Cuando la vio tirada en el piso su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y se llenó de ira que trajo al Kyubi a surgir. Cuando supo que estaba viva se sintió muy aliviado como si le quitaran una roca de su cuerpo. No sabía que era lo que sentía hacia Hinata. Es que no podía creer que alguien como ella se pudo haber enamorado de alguien como él. Ella tímida, callada, reservada, muy aplicada en los estudios. En cambio él era todo lo contrario. Además no se había dado cuenta pero Hinata era muy hermosa, tenía un rostro angelical que reflejaba extrema tranquilidad en su ojos, bondad. Si se eso se dio cuenta cuando lo salvó cuando con todas sus fuerzas intentó llegar al él.

Cuando vio sangre correr a lo largo de su rostro se sintió un ser despreciable porque no permitía que alguien sufriera por él. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió decirle es que se aleje de él. Porque si no iba a sufrir más. Debía admitir que quería verla. La última vez que la vio fue cuando lo levantaba en el aire y lo ovacionaban. ¿Cómo estará ahora? ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Qué le contestaré? No pudo seguir con sus incógnitas porque tocaron la puerta. "Quien será" se preguntó molesto.

¡Ya voy!— pero tocaron más fuertes y furioso abrió la puerta. — ¡Tú!

Hola Naruto

Sai… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo te informaba que unos de la aldea del rayo andan preguntando por Sasuke— dijo normalmente. Él dio esa información porque sabía que al rubio era que más le afectaba todo el asunto de Sasuke. No sabía porque pero algo en él le dijo que Naruto debía saberlo.

¿¡Cómo!?¿Dónde están ellos? ¡Dime Sai por favor!— gritó el rubio exasperado.

Están cerca de la puerta oeste— dijo calmado.

¡Gracias!— y salió disparado de allí pero no se dio cuenta que no tenía su camisa puesta así que se regresó para cogerla pero la sostuvo en sus manos.

Que tonto— susurró el pelinegro siguiéndolo con cautela.

Iba corriendo muy rápido, salto de casa en casa estaba sin camisa. No se dio cuenta pero tropezó con una persona porque la misma también salto al mismo tiempo que él sobre la misma casa. La camisa cayó. Gracioso. Antes que él la tomo por la cintura de la persona para que no se cayera. El rubio se dio cuenta que era una mujer porque su cara estaba pegado a su cabello largo y de una fragancia de lirios frescos. Y qué decir de su fina cintura. La chica se giró sobre si misma la cara topándose con el rostro de un chico de ojos azules. Él vio unos hermosos ojos perlas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Hi…nata— dijo sorprendido y a la vez _feliz._

Na…ruto-kun— habló sin trabarse pero sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus bocas estaban observándose unos a otros durante un par de segundos, eternos. Quería verla hay la tenía pero no sabía qué hacer. Naruto todavía sostenía sus cintura fuertemente sin siquiera proponérselo pero fue reflejo de su cuerpo cuando vio su rostro. Ella tenía sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de él dándose cuenta que sentía la piel cálida del chico y hasta sintió los latidos del corazón que iban muy acelerados. Naruto reaccionó primero ante la situación la liberó un poco brusco.

Ella lo tomó en señal de alejamiento. Se sintió estúpida y triste. Cuando ella se volteó vio que el rubio se ponía su malla ninja y su chaleco al paso de sus saltos. Con sus acciones se dio cuenta que no quería verla. Ella notó en sus ojos confusión. El corazón de la chica se despedazó al ver esa mirada de parte de su amor platónico. Todavía sentía sus manos calientes porque toco la piel de su Naruto. Eso era lo único que quizás tuviera de parte del ojiazul un poco de la sensación de sus piel. No se entristeció porque ella sabía las consecuencias de esa confesión. Cuando ella toco la piel del rubio sintió que una corriente eléctrica pasara por toda su cuerpo y finalmente su corazón tan rápido que no lo podía controlar, casi igual que los latidos que sintió por parte de Naruto.

Hola Hinata— saludó un chico casual sacando del trance aquella chica enamorada.

Hola Sai-kun

Viste a Naruto pasar por aquí

S-si se fue por esa dirección— dijo señalando por donde se había ido.

Gracias. Y no te preocupes Naruto tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como lo que paso con Sasuke ¿Lo sabes?

Sí — Sabía exactamente lo que hizo Sasuke. Cuando se enteró enseguida pensó en el rubio. ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Estará triste?

Pero cuando arregle ese asunto seguro que te buscará. — dijo con una sincera sonrisa. No como antes lo hacía. Se preparó para irse pero se detuvo.

Arigato Sai-kun.

El chico se fue dejando a Hinata pensativa. Mientras este chico iba saltando de casa en casa se escondió en un arbusto para espiar lo que hacía Naruto. Danzo le ordenó a Sai perseguir a Naruto para que le dijera todo lo que hacía.

Oye tú conoces a un tal Sasuke— dijo una mujer groseramente. De tez morena. Y también estaba otro chico con una paleta de dulce en la boca.

Si y que quieren con él. — habló desafiante el rubio. — Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki su amigo.

Pues el muy estúpido secuestro a mi maestro— dijo melancólica y con mucha furia.

Lo sé…— dijo sin ánimos y cierta tristeza se asomó en sus ojos—Yo estoy dispuesto a soportar tu odio hacia a él. — dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos del rayo.

Sabes eres un completo tonto. Aceptas que te golpee hasta cansarme. — dijo lista para golpearlo.

Karui no deberías hacer eso. Recuerda que estamos bajo condición. Solo veníamos a entregar una carta. — dijo para calmar a su amiga y compañera.

Pero tú no estás tan molesto como yo Omoi. Yo voy a descargar mi odio ahora con este estúpido.

Karui…

Entonces ella acorraló a Naruto contra una cabaña insultándolo todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Lo golpeó y después lo tiró al piso para poder golpearlo más fuerte .Estaba encima de él golpeándolo parecía que se cansó estando así lo levantó y lo golpeo más fuerte. El rubio ya sangraba tenía la boca partida el ojo rojo. Tenía una herida por el borde del ojo que chorreaba sangre. "Que te pasa mocoso porque te dejas golpear de un chica como ella y de paso por un Sasuke que ya está sumido en la oscuridad ¿Por qué lo haces?" dijo el Kyubi en su interior. Todavía confió en él. Respondió.

Que te estoy golpeando tan fuerte que estas delirando y hablando solo. — dijo Karui entre golpe y golpe. Sai ya se estaba cansado de ver tal agresión hacia el rubio así que salió de su escondite y cuando la chica iba alzar la mano para hacer un poder de rayo él pelinegro la detuvo con una mirada fija en ella.

Deja de golpear a Naruto. — dijo desafiante. — Ya descargaste tu odio. Déjalo tranquilo

A regañadientes ella se soltó bruscamente del agarré del pelinegro con una mirada llena de furia. Se fueron dejando a Sai y Naruto.

Porque la detuviste…— habló con dificultad escupiendo sangre.

Naruto entiendo que quieres sacar de la oscuridad a Sasuke pero esa no es la manera. — dijo tomándolo en peso pasando una el brazo del ojiazul por el cuello.

Gracias…

Sai lo llevó donde Kakashi y Yamato para que le curaran las heridas. Naruto habla con Kakashi para que lo acompañen donde se localiza el Raikage ellos aceptan junto con Yamato. Sai va en busca primero de Hinata que se encontraba con Neji entrenando. Le dijo que lo siguiera para posterior buscar a Sakura en el camino el chico le comenta todo lo que le sucedió a Naruto. Ella estaba tan triste.

Ella se quedó tan pensativa mientras iba caminado. Su rubio estaba sufriendo por dentro. Que podía hacer para sacarlo de ese vacío. No podía ver caer al chico de inquebrantable voluntad. Quería llorar se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada, de paso ella le hizo una carga más. Fue muy tonta confesarle su amor. Si ella era egoísta hasta se lo dijo cuándo lo salvó. No pensó en él solo en ella. Se sintió tan terrible. Instintivamente se tocó el corazón. Ella era una de las causantes de que Naruto estuviera al borde de la desesperación. Sai se dio cuenta de esto mientras iba caminado a su lado. "Lo ha de amar bastante" pero creo que es no correspondido.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa para contarle todo. Ella se estuvo tan destrozada. Naruto había hecho todo eso para que ella sea feliz.

Yo recientemente me volví parte de su equipo cuando reemplacé a Sasuke, así que realmente no sé cómo acabara todo esto…— empezó hablando el pelinegro— sinceramente no entiendo del todo a las personas y no sé qué fue lo que te prometió pero...—habló con todo su corazón. —puedo decirte que ¡él realmente te ama! Naruto ha estado cargando con esa promesa por mucho tiempo y pienso que quiere seguir cargándola por el resto de su vida , no sé qué le dijiste pero es justo como lo ha hecho, se siente como una maldición , Sasuke es la causa del dolor de Naruto , pienso que también debes hacer algo— terminó diciendo Sai en tono serio.

Lo entiendo y me voy hacer cargo sea como sea. — se sintió el ser más despreciable.

Hinata que se encontraba allí presente solo se quedó muda. Ella se sentía exactamente igual a como se siente la pelirrosa. Naruto debe de estar destruido. Ahora más que nunca quería estar junto a él ya no le va a importar si él no la quiere cerca. Sakura reflejaba tanto arrepentimiento en sus ojos. ¡Él realmente te ama! Antes esas palabras la ojiperla se dio cuenta que en el corazón de Naruto ya pertenecía a otra persona a Sakura. Eso le dolió tanto pero no podía hacer nada. No es tan fácil dejar de amar a alguien. Es como si ella quisiera dejar de amar al rubio. Era imposible. Decidió dejar de lado esa timidez que lo alejaba de su amor. Daría todo por él. Y haría todo por verlo feliz. Así él no la _amara_

Hinata vamos a buscar a Naruto — dijo Sai.

H-hai— respondió con dificultad.

Yo también voy tengo que ver si no tiene daños internos en sus rostro. — finalizó decidida a arreglar las cosas. — Después nos reuniremos con todos los chicos para solucionar el asunto Sasuke.

Salieron de la casa de la pelirrosa hacia la casa de Naruto donde debería estar. Tocaron la puerta. No se abrió enseguida. Sakura gritó su nombre y él abrió la puerta lentamente. Estaba sin camisa con unos vendajes en su cabeza, ojos. Tenía la cara muy hinchada. También tenía una curita en su labio inferior también hinchado.

¡Naruto! ¿¡Cómo te dejas golpear tanto!? — lo regañó.

No es para tanto Sakura-chan estoy bien.— dijo pero la chica le tocó el ojo y este dijo "auch"

Viste estas de lo peor ahora entra que te voy a curar como se debe. — lo obligó a que la dejara pasar. — Vamos chicos entren.— pero esto no lo oyó el rubio. Por qué solo vio a Sakura en la puerta de entrada a nadie más.

Y así lo hicieron Hinata y Sai. La ojiperla se quedó muda al ver a Naruto tan golpeado. Estaba tan frustrada por no poder hacer nada. Simplemente él no se merecía ser golpeado de esa manera. Mientras los chico pelinegros estaban sentados en la mesa. Y Sakura llevo a Naruto hacia el cuarto para curarlo mejor.

Naruto porque lo hiciste…— después de unos minutos de silencio mientras ella lo curaba con el aura verde que desprendía de sus manos.

No sé de qué me hablas— agregó serio sin mirarla sentado sobre su cama.

Ya no tienes que hacer Naruto. No tienes que cumplir la promesa. Eso quedó en la niñez. — alegó también seria.

No puedo hacer Sakura-chan. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo. No lo puedo abandonar.

Pero ya no tiene caso él no va a volver a la aldea. — expresó la cruda realidad. Nunca Sasuke regresaría él se hundiría en la oscuridad.

Sakura-chan si ya perdiste la fe yo no la he perdido y sé que Sasuke va a volver. Aunque me juegue la vida en ello y tenga que perderla. — dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules reflejaban seguridad.

Naruto que no entiendes que no quiero te quiero perder. No entiendes que Sasuke ya no pertenece a la aldea. Él está sumido en el mal de su corazón — dijo con lágrimas correr por sus ojos. — Ya mató a su hermano y está peor que antes. El ya no nos ve como sus amigos.

Yo lo voy hacer volver en sí. Te lo prometo Sakura-chan.

No… Naruto no seas terco— dijo frustrada, enojada.

Sakura si ya terminaste de curarme puedes irte— dijo decidido. La pelirrosa se quedó muda se paró de la silla donde estaba furiosa se limpió las lágrimas. Y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Los chicos que estaban en la mesa al ver a Sakura en ese estado. Entendieron exactamente lo que pasó. Se levantaron dispuestos a irse. Pero la ojiperla no quería. Pero tenía un temor profundo.

Hinata creo que deberías hablar con él— dijo sorpresivamente la pelirrosa.

Sakura…— dijo Sai.

Tú eres la persona más indicada para hacerlo reflexionar. Se lo que sientes hacia Naruto. — dijo con una sonrisa. — Por favor quédate mientras Sai y yo vamos por los otros.

Y-yo no sé si pueda.

Sé que podrás. El muy tonto es terco pero por lo menos tus palabras harán que no cometa una locura. — agregó Sai.

Tomate tu tiempo Hinata. — concluyó la pelirrosa.

H-Hai

Al salir los dos y estando a una distancia prudente el chico rompió el silencio.

Sakura todavía no entiendo porque dejar a Hinata sola con Naruto.

Sai yo estoy cansada de tener que siempre depender de Naruto. Y estoy harta de que él siempre sufra. — dijo con total normalidad. — Antes no me importaba pero ahora es diferente…

Como digas.

Además Hinata ama realmente a Naruto eso lo demostró defendiéndolo y salvándolo de morir. Es tiempo de hacer lo mío y cargar con toda la responsabilidad. — dijo seria.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras Sakura pero por favor no creas que debes cargar con toda la responsabilidad... Yo también soy parte del equipo siete. — agregó con una sonrisa. Y ella se la devolvió pensado como drásticamente ha cambiado el joven ambu. Eso solo quiere decir que Naruto tuvo mucho que ver. Y se fueron a buscar a sus amigos.

La dejaron sola junto con Naruto. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo. Su corazón latía fuerte y ni siquiera entraba a la habitación. Se quedó detrás de la puerta de la misma pensando en tocar. Hasta que lo hizo. Dos. Dos fueron los leves golpes que hizo. Naruto que estaba todavía sentado en su cama con la mirada hacia la ventana. Ante oír un leve ruido se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Sakura-chan ahora que deseas— dijo sin muchas ganas sin abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par ante tan maravillosa sorpresa.

H-hola N-Naruto-kun— saludó la chica que le bajo la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa ante tal observación que le hacia el chico de ojos azules.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Hinata que haces aquí— dijo todavía sorprendido.

Yo…— estaba con la mirada gacha quería que la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos no sabía que decir. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Su mente le daba vueltas. Pero resistió todo lo que pudo. Suspiró. Ahora era su oportunidad de ayudar. — Quiero…necesito hablar contigo. — no se trabó pero en su voz se hallaba cierta inseguridad.

C-claro — habló estrepitosamente. Dio paso a la chica para que entrara al cuarto. Él se sentía _nervioso, inseguro, contento._ Muchas emociones. Y las causaba ella.

El chico le señaló que se sentara en la silla de madera y él se sentó en a la cama. Como empezare hablando. Se preguntó mentalmente ella. En unos pocos segundos que la chica estaba allí recordó lo sucedido con ella hace poco. Cuando se tropezó con ella.

Relata Naruto

"Como estaba sin camisa y ella puso sus dedos sobre mi pecho desnudo sentí que una corriente eléctrica viajó por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creo que Hinata pudo percibirlo. Instintivamente mis manos aprisionaron más fuerte su cintura en un intento de no dejarla ir. Pero debía hacer algo importante así que sin querer la soltó bruscamente. Es que cuando vio su rostro sonrojado, sus labios rosáceos, su mirada inocente su cabello mojado, su respiración agitada quería estar a su lado pero no podía. Esa fue la imagen más hermosa que había visto de una mujer y saber que él es el causante de todo eso. Después de que se alejó lo suficiente se puso la mano en el corazón para tratar de calmarlo. Quería desde hace mucho poder estar cerca de Hinata, abrazarla. Ahora se encontraba allí, estaban solos, quería saber que se sentía ser abrazado por la persona que te ama. Un solo dedo en su piel provocó esas inmensas sensaciones. Y si la abrazaba pero y si lo alejaba o tal vez no quería el abrazo."

Relato normal.

Él estaba pensativo y ella decidida. Antes de darse cuenta la chica lo abrazó a él. Era todo lo que podía hacer la chica solo abrazarlo dándole un gesto de apoyo. Ella decididamente se levantó de la silla porque vio a l rubio distraído, se sentó junto a él sobre la cama. Tomo su cabeza en ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Como él era más alto su cuerpo se inclinó levemente. Puso la cabeza del rubio sobre su corazón para que se calmara. Ella lo abrazó más y más fuerte ahora que lo tenía así no lo iba a dejar ir.

El rubio se quedó estático ante el gesto de la morena. Oyó los latidos del corazón tan rápidos y relajantes. Que se olvidó de todo lo malo y se concentró en ella. Su aroma tan dulce y embriagante los relajaba. Ambos cerraron sus ojos lentamente para disfrutar el momento.

POV Hinata

Ni en mis más bellos sueños me imaginé que abrazar a la persona que amas era tan extremadamente maravilloso. Me sentía segura, protegida, tranquila estando cerca de Naruto-kun. Es que al estar con el héroe de Konoha siento todos esos sentimientos. Pero lo que más él me proyectaba era confianza. Con la que yo salía a delante pese a las circunstancias. De repente vinieron a mi mete todos eso momentos en los que Narutoestaba tristeza durante su niñez y yo no podía hacer nada. Lo quedaba viendo. Impotencia. Era lo que yo sentía. O cuando murió el Tercer Hokage, estaba al tanto del cariño que le tenía, pero como siempre no pude hacer nada. O cuando se fue Sasuke de la aldea. Nada. Eso es lo que hice. Y en el momento más triste de su vida cuando murió Jiraiya-sama. Me sentí tan…frustrada. Es que mi estúpida timidez no me dejaba estar cerca de él. Cuando lo vi pasar con el rostro tan melancólico tenía una fuerte presión en mi pecho. En un momento me decide a hablarle pero como siempre no puede.

En los momentos más tristes de su vida no estuve para apoyarlo. Pero ahora que puedo no lo voy a dejar escapar ahora que Naruto ya no puede más con todo el dolor que ha llevado por años. Temo que colapse y se sumerja en sus penas. Temo que jamás vuelva a ver esa grandiosa sonrisa llena de confianza o en su mirada llena de esperanzas y sueños. Temo simplemente en que se convierta en otra persona. No me había dado cuenta pero mi rostro rodaba lágrimas de mis ojos. Espesas, gruesas y saladas lágrimas. Es que no me puede contener. Al recordar lo poco que eh hecho por Naruto hace que me sienta de lo peor. Sin querer suelto un gemido de llanto bajo porque lo contuve un poco. Espero que Naruto no lo haiga oído no quiero que piense que soy una debilucha. Es que me he esforzado tanto en ser fuerte y ahora vengo y me desplomo en presencia de él. Pero voy a demostrarle que seré su apoyo incondicional _._ Lo abracé más para mí. Me incline un poco más hasta estar cerca de su oído y susúrrale lo más tranquilo que pude.

"Estaré a tu lado hoy y para siempre" fueron mis breves palabras. Sentí mi cara arder. Debo estar sonrojada pero que importa lo que realmente importa es que se lo dije en persona y puse todo mi amor en esa corta frase. Se siente un peso menos. Me siento liberada. Pese a estar más de cinco minutos abrazándolo no se ha movido nada. Sera que por no rechazar el abrazo solo lo recibió para que yo no me sienta mal. Y solo está esperando a que lo suelte. Al pensar en esto no pude controlar mis lágrimas salían más y más y no paraba. Todavía estaba aferrada a Naruto no quería dejar de abrazarlo. Pero…si era lo que él quería lo haré. Porque pese a todo yo misma quise hacerlo sin recibir nada a cambio de él.

Pero antes hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detener mis espesas lágrimas. Las reprimí casi al completo. Respire hondamente y sin querer aspire su aroma tan varonil que lleno todos mis pulmones tranquilizándome al rápidamente. Fui deshaciendo poco a poco el abrazo lentamente. Empuje un poco a Naruto hacia atrás como mis manos sobre sus hombros para poder liberarlo por completo de mi agarre. Saque las manos de sus hombros y me las lleve hacia mi corazón que latía desbocado es que todavía está el aroma de Naruto en mis fosas nasales. No agache la cabeza. Quería mirarlo a los ojos después de lo abrace, que me tenía que decir. Pero me encontré que él veía hacia la ventana. Su mirada estaba vaga en algún punto lejano. Me dolió tanto porque solo se queda callado y no dice nada. Así que tome aire para hablar.

Naruto-kun… sé que te incomoda mi precedencia por eso me voy para dejarte descansar pero…— tomo otro poco aire— aunque tú no me quieras cerca te apoyaré. Ya no voy a ser una simple espectadora voy a estar cerca cuando me necesites y si…— hago lo posible por sonar tranquila y no triste pero una tontas lagrimas amenazan con salirse de mis ojos hacia que los cierro con fuerza para controlarlo.— …nunca llegas a necesitarme igual… cada segundo de mi vida te voy a pensar. Y cada segundo de mi vida te voy amar…

Después que dije todo esto me dispuse a levantarme de la cama porque ya no aguantaba más quería llorar a mares, quería estar en mi casa y desplomarme. Eche una última mirada al rostro y a eso ojos azules que me encantan tanto. Me levanté y cuando iba a dar un paso sentí que me agarraban de una de mis manos deteniéndome en seco porque sabía quién me detenía. En el momento que iba girarme para poder darle cara me topé con el pecho de él y sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron. Puso su rostro en el ángulo de mi cuello y ahora era yo la que estaba oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Y él susurro suavemente en mi oído.

"No te vayas Hinata"— y eso fue suficiente para acelerar mi corazón. Estaba congelada en ese instante hasta que otra vez habló. "Por favor te lo pido Hinata no te vayas. No me dejes solo. Por favor…" — y después que de esas palabras de súplica sentí que en mi cuello un líquido que se metía por dentro de mi chaqueta y malla ninja hasta perderse por dentro de mi cuerpo erizando me la piel. Y me di cuenta que eran lágrimas. Y pude notar que estaban tan frías como la lluvia de invierno. Así que esas lagrimas reflejan el verdadero dolor de Naruto. Y me decidí a responder.

Me quedare contigo…— y correspondí a su abrazo. Él se aferró más a mí y yo a él. Estamos tan juntos que sentí que nuestros corazones se tocaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

POV Naruto.

Me sorprendí tanto cuando Hinata me abrazó que solamente me deje llevar. Su aroma era tan dulce que relajaba, no sé cómo una persona pueda tener una fragancia tan endemoniadamente deliciosa. Sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Porque su corazón late tan rápido. Porque siento que entre sus brazos estoy tan cómodo que no puedo ni siquiera responderle. Y yo que soy una persona impulsiva. Lo reconozco. No puedo mover mis brazos. Ella me tenía congelado pero al mismo tiempo tan _cálido._ Nunca había sido abrazado de esa manera. No sé cómo explicarlo pero era como si fuera el último abrazo. Porque me tenía muy cerca de su cuerpo. Sus latidos me relajaban. Por un momento pensé estar así para siempre. Me olvide de mis problemas. Especialmente de Sasuke. Al estar Hinata abrazándome no entraba los recuerdos malos. Todo lo bueno si lo recordaba. Hasta se me vino a la mente el día en que hice una misión con el equipo de Hinata. Recuerdo tan claramente cuando ella preparó un almuerzo para mí porque yo tenía mucha hambre. Siempre he pensado que la compañía de Hinata era muy placentera.

Creo que ya había pasado un par de minutos cuando unas gotas heladas y gemidos ahogados me sacaron de mis pensamientos y noté qué eran lágrimas. ¿Ella estaría llorando..? ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Me preocupe…Intenté moverme un poco para comprobar si esas eran lagrimas pero ella me abrazó más para sí. Pude sentir un suave aliente golpeando mi cuello recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación relajante. De pronto la instante que sentí eso oí dulcemente "Estaré a tu lado hoy y para siempre".

Con esas simples palabras causó un inmenso movimiento en mi corazón. Porque decía eso. Pero me reconforto saber que iba a tener a alguien a mi lado. Porque desde pequeño siempre he estado solo me he sentido solo. Me aferre tanto a esas palabras porque quería creer. Como yo siempre he sido de eso que nunca se rinde no me rendiré. Jamás. Saber que Hinata dijo eso y que lo va a cumplir. Porque después de la batalla de Pain me quedó claro que ella daría todo por mí. Por eso lloré de emoción al saber que ella estaba viva. Ahora que recuerdo todo y nunca se me va a olvidar que ella y solamente ella fue la única persona en el mundo en demostrarme y decirme que me amaba. Que dichoso es saber que alguien piensa en tì todo el tiempo.

Después ella me iba soltando pero como siempre trataba de asimilar todo y no podía mover un músculo. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer es no mirarla porque no sabría qué hacer. De un modo me siento culpable porque ella casi muere por salvarme a mí. Y tras eso dice todas esas cosas que me hacen hundir más.

— Naruto-kun… sé que te incomoda mi precedencia por eso me voy para dejarte descansar pero…—que me incomoda su presencia, pero si ella es lo más cómodo y cálido que he podido tener— aunque tú no me quieras cerca te apoyaré. Ya no voy a ser una simple espectadora voy a estar cerca cuando me necesites y si…—no sé porque dice que no la quiero cerca de mí. Si ahora de a convertido en algo _esencial_ para mí. Por qué siempre me pone a mi primero ante que a ella. —…nunca llegas a necesitarme igual… cada segundo de mi vida te voy a pensar. Y cada segundo de mi vida te voy amar…— Otra vez esa palabra tan simple que genera un sin números de emociones dentro de mi ser. Por qué me amaba si yo no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Yo siempre me fijaba en el bienestar de mis amigos, y a ella la consideraba como tal. Pero específicamente no había hecho nada por ella. Y cuando fuimos a una misión juntos, ella y su equipo, no se me viene a la memoria algo que haiga hecho específicamente por ella.

Sin previo aviso cuando ella dejo de hablar y se tomó un respiro se levantó de la cama. No sé pero algo me decía que no podía dejar ir así sin decirle ni media palabra. Además por un momento sentí _frió._ Como que recobré mi actitud habitual la tome de la mano, me levanté y la envolví entre mis brazos así como ella lo había hecho anteriormente.Y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"No te vayas Hinata"—deje que mi corazón hablara por mí, así como decía ero-sennin. — "Por favor te lo pido Hinata no te vayas. No me dejes solo. Por favor…" — Es cierto eso no quería quedarme solo aunque ahora tuviera a toda la aldea reconociéndome no me bastaba. Quería de sobremanera que ella estuviera junto a mí. — Me quedare contigo…— eso respondió y también me envolvió en sus brazos. Casi podía sentir que nuestros corazones latían al compás del otro. Sonreí. Pese a haber derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, porque no quería volver a estar solo. Tenía miedo de saber que otra vez iba a ser solamente el contenedor del Kyubi.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Los dos, abrazados, estando en la completa soledad la habitación del héroe de Konoha. Sintiendo su respiración al compás del otro. No querían soltarse. Hinata la bella chica de ojos perlas se sentía protegida. El rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha se sentía amado. Hasta para él es raro pensar eso. Pero la chica estaba por desmayarse. Se había mantenido fuerte pero ya no podía más. Es que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Así que lentamente se fue alejando del pecho fuerte de Naruto. Pero él se negaba a soltarla. El chico no entendía por qué ella se separaba así que no se lo dejaba fácil.

N-Naruto-kun…— dijo con sus último aliento y su mente se puso borrosa y después todo lo vio negro.

El rubio sintió que Hinata pesaba más se dio cuenta que ella caía lentamente de sus brazos. Hasta que recordó todo los sonrojos, desmayos y nerviosismos de parte de ella. Era tan bobo que no se daba cuenta que eran a causa de él. La cogió entre sus brazos como princesa y la recostó en su cama. Pasó unos cinco minutos y ella se despertaba poco a poco.

Qué bueno que despiertas Hinata. Me tenías preocupado. — dijo en sus voz tierna sentado sobre la cama. La ojiperla se llenó de inmensa emoción cuando mencionó que estaba preocupado por ella.

L-lo siento Naruto-kun

Espera— dijo y alzó su brazo para ponerla un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda. — No me dejaba ver tu rostro completo desde hace rato. — Acaso él no se daba cuenta que le estaba diciendo tantas cosas lindas en una solo oración y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó. — Hinata… todavía no te he respondido.

Esas palabras la congelaron en ese instante, estaba tan avergonzada. Quería que se la tragara la tierra se puso rojísima y no se atrevió a mirarlo. El que él le haya dicho todo esas cosas bellas no significa que la aceptara como algo más que amiga. Aunque ella nunca espero algo a cambio. Aunque todavía estaba roja lo miró. Aunque si la repuesta es negativa igual lo seguiría amando.

Sabes yo te debo a ti muchas cosas. — argumentó sonriendo.

¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida no sabía de qué trataba.

¿Siempre eres así?— preguntó coqueto

N-No entiendo

Es que no te das cuenta de las cosas tan maravillosas que hiciste por mí. — Al ver que ella seguía confundida. Le agrado esa parte de ella tan inocente y solidaria. Se acercó más ella al hacer esto Hinata estremeció. — Recuerdo que me alentaste cuando estaba deprimido por el examen chunnin. Con tan solo tus palabras me reanimaste. — Eso si recordaba ella pero no pensó que lo ayudaría tanto. — Y me salvaste la vida. No cualquier persona hace eso. Por lo que quiere decir que tu realmente…— cerró sus ojos sonriendo como recordando algo hermoso. —…me amas…— dijo bajando la cabeza.

Desde hace rato se había quedado impactada con todo lo que confesaba el rubio. Pero no espero que dijera esa palabra _amar._ No sabía que decir sus labios temblaban y por una extraña razón estaban fríos. Su corazón aceleró. Pero algo en su interior le decía que algo pasaría. Si lo obvio la rechazaría. Así que sin nada más que perder lo dijo. Ya sabía que su repuesta era negativa. Por qué el corazón del rubio le pertenecía a Sakura. Nunca podía llegar hacer como ella, bella, inteligente y con un carácter seguro y con mucha confianza en sí misma. Sonrió depresivamente. Y realmente sintió sus labios helar.

Te amo — dijo sin tapujos sin timidez en su voz igualmente como se había confesado antes. — Te amo — lo repitió porque no quería tener arrepentimientos o remordimientos por no haberlo hecho. Como en su niñez que siempre se ponía depresiva porque no hacía nada por ayudar a Naruto. —Te amo Naruto-kun.

El chico se encontraba tan feliz por volver a escuchar esas palabras. Nunca pensó que ella tan tímida se enamoraría de alguien tan tonto como él. Después de escucharla aclaró sus dudas. Sentía que se sentía inmensamente completo, que extraña y rara sensación, también desde hace unos minutos atrás cuando la hermosa Hinata estaba dormida sus labios ardieron, quemaron. No sabía cómo apagar ese calor intenso. Levantó su mirada para observar las más hermosos ojos perlas pero estaba vidriosos. Significa que estaba por llorar. No quería verla llorar. Además quería averiguar qué pasaría si aceptaba a Hinata como algo más que amigos. El reconocía que todavía tenía algunos sentimientos por la chica por que todavía se preocupaba mucho por ella pero también tiene una gran amistad.. Quisiera saber si el amor de Hinata podría hacer que el también termine enamorado de ella.

Hinata no llores por favor no quiero ver lágrimas correr por todo tu rostro — río y ella también pero claro que tímidamente, una lagrima iba descendiendo. Pero El ojiazul fue más rápido que ella y la retiró con su pulgar con extrema delicadeza como si Hinata se quebraría. — Que tal si lo intentamos.

Intentar…que— estaba nerviosa así que su mente pensó que intentar seria ósea ser más que amigos, pero no se aceleró.

Pues quieres que nos conozcamos mejor mi bella flor— se maldijo mentalmente al decirle así es que como lo impulsivo que es no lo pensó solo lo dijo y vaya reacción que causó en la ojiperla quien se quedó muda.— L-lo siento Hinata no quería…bueno si quería… pero no debía hay que tonto soy.

No te preocupes… pero si quiero intentarlo. Quisiera intentar todo contigo— dijo solo lo que le dictaba sus corazón se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pero si quería que Naruto la comenzar a verla de otra forma tenía que ser más _atrevida._

C-C-C-Claro— tartamudeó.

Como todavía estaban muy cerca el rubio ya no podía aguantar más porque su mirada se desvió de los ojos de la chica hasta sus labios rosáceos le provocó una inmensas ganas de probarlo se asemejaba a cuando él tenía ganas de comer ramen pero más intensa como si hubiera un tremendo calor y solo hay un helado para comer si… esas ganas insoportables de saciar sus sed en el intenso calor. Sin ningún aviso se acercó lentamente al rostro sorprendido de la chica que sabía lo que iba a pasar sino que no lo creía. Y cerrando ambos sus ojos el chico puso sus labios sobre los de la Hyuga.

Como pensó el Uzumaki eran tan endemoniadamente suaves, dulces y helados. Decidió probar más sus dos manos las llevó hasta el rostro de la joven haciendo más contactos con los labios. Que delicioso sabor un helado tan refrescante que estaba apagando sus sed, su calor. Y como todo helado en el desierto hay que saborearlo lentamente para poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Y así lo hizo movía tortuosamente lento sus labios sobre los de la chica repasando casa comisura de ellos saboreando y deleitándose con cada milímetro de los labios de su ahora flor.

Hinata se sentía extremadamente bien el rubio presente parecía un experto y ella una novata completa puesto que ese era sus primer beso y que manera de sus primer beso con el chico que amo casi toda sus niñez y parte de sus adolescencia. Solo se dejaba hacer con leves movimientos de su parte. Al comienzo los labios de Naruto quemaron sobre los de ella asustándola un momento pero después se acostumbró. Era una sensación tan maravillosa.

Los dos _enamorados;_ la chica sentada sobre la cama con las piernas extendidas sobre ella, el chico sentado en el filo; besándose. El joven que tenía sus manos fuertemente sobre el rostro de la chica su mano derecha bajo pasando por sus hombro bajando por sus brazo y llegando hasta sus mano. Le tocó el dorso de la mano haciendo círculos en ella sintiendo lo suave de su textura y pensó que todo en ella es suave. Rió para sus adentros. Volteo la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos. Eso definitivamente hizo mejor el beso. Lo sintieron al máximo. Usaron inconscientemente un poco de chacra para que el beso dure más de lo normal. Pero igual la falta de aire se hizo presente. Y poco a poco fueron separando sus labios pero el chico solo se quedó a unos cinco centímetros para observar los ojos perlados y brillantes de la chica que lentamente los abría. Los vio rebosante de vitalidad como nunca los había visto. Después desvió su mirada hacia los labios de ella que anteriormente estaban rosados pero ahora eran rojos como las fresas maduras, debió haber usado mucha presión en eso finos labios. Pero no lo pudo evitar sus propios labios ardían y los pago besando a sus dulce acompañante. Ella totalmente sonrojada escondiendo su rostro bajo el rebelde flequillo. "Estará incomoda" pensó el joven. Tal vez fue demasiado rápido, es un total idiota es que se dejó llevar por esos ojos tan llenos de inocencia.

Lo siento Hinata no tenía por qué besarte. Soy un tonto. —El chico estaba listo para levantarse pero no se dio cuenta que todavía tenía las manos entrelazados con los de la chica entonces el soltó el agarre y notó que las manos de la ojiperla estaban rojas puesto que sus piel es muy blanca a la sola presión se ponen rojas. Además sintió frio.

No te disculpes. Está bien. — dijo porque ella quedó fascinada por el beso. Aunque estaba avergonzada. — No vuelvas a decir que eres tonto porque para mí no es así.

Gracias— Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama hasta quedar con los pies tocando el piso y el también se sentó al lado de ella.

Naruto-kun te puedo preguntar algo.

Claro dime

Todavía sigues enamorado de Sakura-chan— tenía que decirlo porque quería estar segura a lo que se enfrentaba. Aunque vio el cambio de cara que hizo el chico.

Siento algo por ella. — dijo sincerándose y la chica agacho la cabeza. —Pero te dije que iba a intentar quererte.

Gracias por ser honesto en tus palabras— sonrió pero con la mirada triste.

Vamos Hinata no te pongas así. ¿Solo contéstame algo quien está conmigo ahora tu o Sakura-chan?— agregó levantado una ceja.

Pues estas conmigo.

Entonces no tiene por qué hacer esa mirada triste. De acuerdo.

De acuerdo.

En el transcurso de la tarde Naruto le contó todo cuando conoció a su padre puesto que no decírselo a nadie lo estaba matando porque también sentía dolor el saber que su propio padre puso el Kyubi dentro de él. Pero Minato le explico por qué lo había hecho. Quería sacar todo lo que sentía. Estaba tan agotado mentalmente que la única salida que encontró fue contarle todo a _su chica._ La joven como siempre lo consoló abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello rubio que a ella le encantaba y así como pensó era enredado pero estaba suave.

Sabes que las personas que aman a otras hacen grandes sacrificios. — dijo la ojiperla todavía con los dedos entre la cabellera rubia.

Eso es lo que mis padres hicieron por mí. — agregó el chico con melancolía en la voz. — Y es lo que tú hiciste por mí. — dijo esto para después levantar su cabeza y quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Sonrió antes de besarla de forma tierna.

Después de ese beso el rubio siguió hablando de todas sus metas y sueños. Tener a alguien que lo escuchara era maravilloso porque ella no criticaba nada de lo él decía. No se burlaba de sus sueños. Solamente ella asentía, sonreía o simplemente demostraba interés. No había nadie que lo escuchara por tanto tiempo que ella porque a estas alturas ya le hubieran mandado a callar. Cada cierto tiempo la miraba a ella para comprobar si no estaba a brumada por tanta habladuría pero no era así ella estaba tan sonriente.

Pero sabes cuál es mi mayor sueño— dijo el joven.

No cual es Naruto-kun— contestó la ojiperla.

Es conocer a mi mama. — pronunció con una sonrisa y mirada de añoranza.

Es un sueño muy lindo.

Eh hablado mucho y tú no me has contado nada de ti. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?— preguntó curioso.

P-pues es…— estaba nerviosa baja la intensa mirada del rubio.

Pues cual es Hinata me estas matando de la curiosidad.

P-pues mi sueño ya se cumplió. — dijo desviando la mirada de la penetrante de sus acompañante.

En serio… ¿Cuál es?— insistió el chico tomando por la barbilla a la bella joven para que lo viera y notó lo sonrojado que estaba. — Vamos dime no se lo diré a nadie.

Es estar a tu lado. — contestó haciendo recorrer una corriente eléctrica por la espalda y que lo impulso a probar otra vez los labios tan suaves de la chica. Y en ese momento una lágrima brotó de sus ojos azul cielo. Cuanto podría amarlo Hinata para decir que su sueño es estará junto a él.

Naruto iba a dejar de besarla pero ella lo tomó por el cuello quiso de todas las formas posibles trasmitirle su amor. Ya sea besándolo, acariciándole el cabello, escuchándolo atentamente, o simplemente decirle cuanto lo amaba. Y hay estaba la tímida Hinata demostrando que pude llegara la corazón del rubio. Al pasar la tarde siguieron hablando pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Entonces la chica tenía que irse cosa que al Uzumaki no le hizo gracia. Así que la acompaño hasta la mansión Hyuga. El trayecto fue callado y la noche estaba fría. Naruto vio a la chica que frotaba, y esos que llevaba un suéter dos tallas más grandes, sus manos así que decidió hacer algo para calentarlas tomo una y la envolvió en la suya.

Así no tendrás tanto frió.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica se quedaron tomados de la mano un tiempo, viéndose cara a cara entonces la hermosa joven empezó hablar.

Mañana te iras muy temprano.

Si…— respondió Naruto.

Cuídate mucho Naruto-kun — habló abrazándolo y pegando su oído a su pecho. Porque sabía que iba a un lugar peligroso. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que el Raikage no matar a Sasuke. — No te voy a pedir que te quedes porque sé que Sasuke es muy importante para tì. Yo te apoyo pero por favor te mucho cuidado. Que te estaré esperando. — dijo subiendo su mirada hasta quedar perdida en la mirada de la otra persona.

Lo tendré Hinata.

Entonces nos vemos pronto.

Antes de lo que te imaginas. — y le dio un beso en la frente.

Y ella entro a sus casa porque no se quería despedir para eso dijo hasta pronto. El rubio desaprecio en la oscuridad de la noche. Esta noche iba a soñar de maravilla se entró de muchas que no sabía de sus amor platónico. Y la más sorprendente es que él era hijo del cuarto Hokage. Tras pasar el resto de la noche bajo la mirada atenta de su padre, hermana y primo. Supo cómo arreglársela para que no sospecharan nada. Cenó, se duchó, se puso su pijama pero antes de cerrar sus ojos su último pensamiento fue que a Naruto no le pasara nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Pasaron dos días desde que Naruto se fue con Kakashi y Yamato. Cierta morena pensaba todos los días en él. Como la estaría pasando. Además sus compañeros han estado un poco raros desde que Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Rock Lee se fueran en la tarde del mismo día que se fue el rubio. Le preguntó a su amigo Shino el motivo que se fueron esos tres aunque le dijo que era una misión no sonó tan convincente que digamos. El ambiente era muy tenso hasta a su primo Neji creía que le ocultaba algo. Se preguntaba que paso cuando estuvo la mayoría de la tarde conversando con el Uzumaki.

Como era un indecisa no podía preguntar más de la cuenta, que fácil sería poder decir ¿Dime de que hablaron cuando yo no estaba? ¿Por qué todos están raros conmigo?. Ese era un sueño lejano poder hablarles con libertad a los demás. Hasta Lee le respondía con cautela y no hablaba tanto y eso era extraño en él. La preocupación la carcomía por dentro sumado a la preocupación por su rubio amado. Se dispuso a sacarse todas esas ideas de la cabeza que lo que hacían eran ponerla nerviosa y temerosa de lo que sea lo que sea que esté pasando y ella no lo sabe.

Cada día se sentía la extrema sensación de que estaba pasando algo…pero su timidez no dejaba preguntar más allá. Hasta que Tenten la visito a en el complejo Hyuga conversaron una rato y en un momento determinado que estaban es su habitación ella respiró hondo para comenzar a hablar.

Hinata no puedo más con esto si no te lo digo creo que explotaré. — dijo paseándose de un lado a otro tomándose de los chongos mientras la ojiperla estaba sentada en el borde de su cama un tanto nerviosa. — Es que sabes por qué estos últimos dos días he estado evitándote o no hemos hablado mucho…— aclaró sentándose a su lado y la morena asintió levemente.— Pues lo siento tanto… lo siento tanto Hinata— se disculpó la castaña tomándole de las manos a su amiga.

Tenten que paso…— contestó sonriendo pero estaba ansiosa de saber la verdad o cualquier cosa que le tenga que decir.

Todos—dijo la castaña

¿Todos?— la morena alzo una ceja en señal de no entender nada y la ojichocolate asintió.

Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en matar a Sasuke— agregó agachando la cabeza, es que estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ver a su mejor amiga a los ojos.

La Hyuga se quedó perpleja, no podía creer lo que le dijo la chica en frente suyo. Sintió un retorcijón en la barriga, su sangre se le bajo a los pies. Sus labios tiritaron de frio como si estuviera en una piscina de agua helada y su corazón empezó a bombear lentamente. El aire le faltó, soltó a su mejor amiga de las manos pero solo porque le faltaron fuerzas para mantenerlas. La castaña alzó la vista y vio que en el rostro de su amiga una lágrima solitaria caía lentamente hasta mojar en el piso de roble.

Hinata discúlpame por no decírtelo — Lloró también la chica. —Sabía que te pondrías así…— se explicó ella. — Se el gran amor que sientes por Naruto y esto te afectaría a tì también. Lo siento. —La chica ojiperla solamente acaricio la cabeza de la castaña que ella misma puso en los muslos de Hinata como pidiéndole verdad que la disculpara.

Tenten no te preocupes tu solo lo hiciste porque creías que era lo mejor para mí. — Se sinceró pero todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana. — No tengo por qué disculparte nada.

Hina…ta. — no podía soportar y lloró por haberle ocultado esto a ella. Se siente la traicionera.

Pero cuéntame cómo pasó todo eso—con todo el peso de las palabras tenía que preguntarle.

Fue así…— empezó pero antes se limpió las lágrimas.

Flash Back

En la mañana que había desaparecido la ojiperla Sakura llamó a todos los chicos. Contándole todo lo que Naruto hizo por Sasuke dejándose pegar por esa chica de la aldea del rayo. Le confesó que se sentía abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado y la estúpida promesa que le hizo jurar al rubio. Todos los chicos escuchaban atentamente a su plan para así acabar con todo eso.

Pero Sakura eres una egoísta como se te ocurre que esa es la solución— reclamó una rubia.

Ino sabes lo estuve pensando y eso es la única solución para evitar un conflictos entre las aldeas— se defendió. — Sasuke es lo que a todos de una forma u otra nos afecta. Él es la razón. El ahora es un ninja renegado.

Pero no podemos hacerlo…no podemos…él fue nuestro compañero en la academia. — y la ojiceleste lloró. Shikamaru estaba observando todo lo que pasaba en sus cabeza meditaba y aunque mil veces pensara en otra solución no la encontraba. Solo había una manera matar a Uchiha Sasuke.

No lo entiendes Ino el secuestro al hermano del Raikage — la ojijade estaba destruida por dentro pero tenía que decirlo para hacer entender que Sasuke ya no es el mismo niño de antes. — De ahora en adelante todos tenemos la orden de capturarlo o matarlo si lo encontramos. Él ya no es parte de esta aldea.

P-pero no puede ser. — la Yamanaka se asustó más porque sabía que todo lo que decía su mejor amiga era verdad sino que no podía aceptarlo.

Ino ya basta de llorar ya no somos unos pequeños niños somos ninjas y como lo somos tenemos que hacer grandes sacrificios para proteger a la aldea y con ello proteger a las personas que queremos. —habló por primera vez el ninja perezoso. Todos se quedaron pensándolo y llegaron a la misma conclusión, la raíz de los futuros problemas será Sasuke y por qué no decir de su presente.

Shikamaru es tan pero tan difícil. — lloró mas ella. Pasaron como dos minutos de extremo silencio donde cada uno estaba encerrado en su cabeza. Tenten y Neji en parte sus cabeza daba vueltas en cómo se lo dirían a Hinata.

Todos están de acuerdo— dijo la pelirrosa. La mayoría dio un si apagado como repuesta mientras Ino débilmente asintió. — Sai, Kiba, Rock Lee y yo vamos a alcanzar a Naruto.

End Flash back

Después de este pequeño recuerdo amargo la Hyuga se quedó con la mirada perdida es que no se lo creía. Pero más se preocupada por Naruto, su rubio, ella sabía exactamente de la promesa que Sakura le hizo hacer. Ella sabía que lo que le prometía lo cumpliría hasta la última consecuencia. Hinata le pidió a Tenten que la dejara sola un momento. Le decía que no estaba molesta con ella, que solo quería tiempo para asimilarlo.

Hinata lo siento mucho. — dijo antes de irse. La ojiperla le sonrió levemente no la culpaba a su amiga eso era imposible.

Solo se dejó caer sobre su cama, apoyo su delicada mano sobre su frente. "Es que no pensaron en cómo se sentiría Naruto al respecto sobre esta decisión" se dijo ella para sí. "Sasuke-san porque simplemente tu sombra nunca nos dejará". No tenía nada en contra del Uchiha pero estaba muy consiente de todo lo que hizo. De su traición a Konoha. El haber secuestrado al hermano de Raikage. Pero la persona más afectada, la que siempre cargaba con toda la presión de la situación era Naruto. Ella deseaba con todo su ser encontrar la manera para que él sea feliz definitivamente. Se giró sobre su cama quedando boca abajo estaba con la cabeza en un mar de emociones. Ella a veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor odiar al Uchiha, pero es más grande el amor que siente por el rubio que siquiera se atreviera a odiar al mejor amigo de él, sentiría que lo traicionaría.

Lentamente cayó la noche, se dirigió a comer y comió sola porque Neji había salido, seguro esta con Tenten. Su padre y hermana se fueron a una misión esta mañana y regresarían pasado mañana. Si su primo se quedaba con Tenten estaría sola en casa. Bueno no tan sola ya que los otros miembros del clan estaban ahí pero claro en sus respectivos hogares. Prácticamente sola. Aunque qué raro que su primo no le aviso su salida, ya que se preocupaba más por ella que por él mismo. Después de comer descansó un rato se dispuso a entrenar un poco empezando con taijutsu. Estuvo entrenando como cuatro horas y se sorprendió que sus golpes se volvían más potentes. Pero esto era una forma de descargar todo lo que tenía, el estrés por todo lo acontecido.

Se dio cuenta que eran las once de la noche. "Nissan creo que ya no viene" pensó y le surcó una sonrisa en sus labios. Porque hace un poco menos de una semana se enteró que Tenten y Neji estaban de novios. Ella se le había confesado a él en la misión durante el ataque de Pain. Que alegría sentía por esas dos personas que eran tan importantes para ella.

En su cuarto, se dispuso a buscar el pijama para acostarse a dormir. Estaba sacándose la ropa sudada que traía, comenzó por la chompa morada después el pantalón, quedándose solamente con la blusa ninja de mallas por debajo una top y un panty negro. Un sonido proveniente del exterior hizo que caminara hasta la ventana que estaba media abierta apenas sacó su cuerpo y un frío aterrador recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole poner la piel de gallina.

Mi novia no debería asomarse a la ventana semi- desnuda y estando sola. — dijo una voz tan conocida por ella que más que él frio la hizo estremecer y ponerse toda roja de la vergüenza. Y lentamente se giró.

Naruto-kun… — dijo con un leve suspiro en sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap #6

El rubio caminó a paso lento hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos metiendo su cabeza en el ángulo de cuello. Ella sorprendida parpadeó dos veces. Temblaba, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba al tener al ojiazul para ella. Por tal motivo le causaba nervios que la hacían tiritar.

No sabes cuánto ansiaba verte…— susurró en su oído. — Sé que fueron tres días pero se sintió mucho tiempo. — habló ya a unos centímetros separados de ella sonriéndole.

Yo tam-también— dijo sonrojada pero se dio cuenta como estaba vestida y la vergüenza le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que se cubriera con sus manos. Esto alejo también al rubio que se sonrojo por llegar tan imprudente.

L-lo siento Hinata no quería…— dijo sobando su nuca y poniéndose de espaldas. — Creo que llegue en el momento menos indicado. — dijo causándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que tomó una toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo. — No me voltearé. Lo prometo.

Y la chica tomo su pijama y su interior para meterse al baño. Cuando Naruto oyó que se cerró la puerta pudo respirar tranquilo. "Hinata tiene buen cuerpo" pensó pero rápidamente se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan pervertido. "Ero-sannin creo que me enseñaste algo más que el rasengan" se dijo para sí cerrando sus ojos recordando ciertos momentos donde el viejo hacía de las suyas. Hecho un vistazo a la ventana porque sintió que alguien lo observaba, y vio que solamente los árboles se movían con el viento, frunció sus cejas y cerró las ventanas y cortina blancas. Echo una mirada a todo el cuarto de la fémina, muy ordenado, distaba mucho del suyo. Todo el dormitorio tenía su aroma impregnado, en cada espacio del mismo. Sobre la mesa de noche estaban tres fotografías en portarretratos. La primera estaba un foto cuando la pelinegra era pequeña, estaba su madre a la izquierda sosteniendo a un bebe, de seguro su hermana, ella en medio y sus padre en el lado derecho, serio como siempre. La mamá de Hinata era idéntica a ella misma. En la segunda foto estaba con sus equipo ocho. En la última estaban todos los doce novatos antes de los exámenes chunnin. También estaba Sasuke su dolor de cabeza. Al verlo allí le comenzó a dar esa terrible ansiedad que tenía. Se enteró de muchas cosas, su cabeza estaba echa un desastre. Empezó a respirar agitadamente se arrodilló en el piso. "Otra vez no "se dijo, sentía que poco a poco su mente se ponía en blanco pero un voz lo sacó de su repentino ataque.

¡Naruto-kun…! ¿Te encuentras bien?— dijo preocupada la morena.

Si, solo…estoy— dijo levantando su cabeza para ver a la morena que tenía puesta un pijama de pantalón largo rosado pastel y una blusa de tiras color blanco. — un poco mareado.

Qué bueno, me sentía intranquila al verte agitado— dijo con una sonrisa y también se agacho a la misma altura y puso su mano en la frente del rubio. — Tienes temperatura Naruto-kun— dijo pero se quedó el joven no respondió, es más se la quedó mirando extraño. "Hice algo mal" "Que torpe" se dijo y quitó la mano. Pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

Es la caricia más dulce que nadie jamás me ha dado. — dijo regresando la mano de la ojiperla a su lugar. — Tu mano es muy suave Hina…— continuó y cerró sus ojos.

N-Naruto-kun es serio tienes l-la fiebre muy alta.

No importa, ya estoy contigo y tu compañía es cálida. — mencionó viendo directamente a los ojos a la joven. Fuertes latidos empezaron en el corazón de la muchacha. — ¿Hinata puedo besarte?

Sorprendida — ¡P-puedes…!— dijo y cerró sus ojos, sonrojada y con el cuerpo temblándole. Cada cosa que hacia la Hyuga lo atrapaba más y más, no podía evitar sentirse más atraído hacia ella. Todo en ella lo sorprendía. Le encantaba. No podía creer que él fuera la causa de que la hermosa joven se pusiera nerviosa. Sonrió. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Hinata se arrodillo para ponerse más cómoda y sacó su mano de la frente para ponerla detrás de su nuca. Fue un beso suave y sentían que con ello, estaban _protegidos_.

Hinata…— dijo como último aliento y se desvaneció cayendo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

¡Naruto-kun!— expresó pero el ya no estaba consiente. Al estar desmayado todo su peso estaba sobre la chica ojiperla. — ¿¡Naruto-kun!?— se alarmó, el cuerpo del rubio prácticamente estaba hirviendo. Acaso estará enfermo. Se preocupó demasiado. Casi perdía la calma. Pero el rubio recobró la conciencia.

Que…me pasó… — dijo volviendo en sí, para alivio de la Hyuga, volviéndose para atrás apoyando una mano en el suelo y la otra en la frente. — Tengo un fuerte… dolor de cabeza. — dijo levantando su cabeza para mirar su compañera. Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, la ojiperla estaba _¿llorando?_ — Hina…ta. —Ella se abrazó al chico por el cuello. — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras Hime?— dijo en tono suave.

Estaba m-muy asustada Naruto-kun. Es que t-te desmayaste de repente y eso me preocupó. — se sinceró derramando lágrimas.

No es nada. Ya me examinó Sakura-chan y dijo que solo era cansancio. Nada más. — calmó, acariciándole la cabellera negra. — Ella se alejó un poco con una pequeña sonrisa.

En serio solo es eso. ¿No es nada grave?

Claro. No te mentiría.

Al hacerse de más tarde él joven Uzumaki se fue pero dejando muy preocupada a la pelinegra. Esta se acostó a dormir pero con el corazón muy acelerado. En la mañana los consejeros del Hokage se enteraron de todo lo que había sucedido en la reunión, la muerte de Danzo y la declaración de guerra, por parte de "Madara" aunque nadie en la aldea sabia de lo último. Dejando sin jefe a la aldea, por lo que decidieron llamar al único ninja capaz de ponerse a cargo a tan semejante responsabilidad, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia como todos los conocían. Los habitantes de Konoha estaban de acuerdo en esto al enterarse que él había sido escogido. A un Naruto y a Guy-sensei lo felicitaban aunque él no estaba del todo contento con su cargo. Cuando estaban ya por asumir el cargo un ambu les comunicó que Lady Tsunade había despertado del coma por lo que Kakashi se dijo en su mente "A buena hora" soltando un suspiro.

Todos los habitantes de Konoha sintieron una alegría extrema al saber sobre la recuperación de Tsunade. Por supuesto Naruto le inundó la felicidad. Shizune la había puesto al día de todo lo sucedió mientras ella se encontraba en estado de coma, a lo que la rubia bufó molesta. Después ella es llamada a una segunda reunión de Kages donde se había negado rotundamente a que Naruto y Killer Bee sean aislados de la pronta guerra que se avecinaba pero después accedió a ocultarlos pero exigiendo de muy mala manera que el jinchuriki del ocho colas entrenara Naruto.

Naruto saber de esto y que tenía la posibilidad de controlar el poder del Kyubi y hacerse más fuerte se entusiasmó. Pero otra vez tenía que dejar sola a Hinata. Cada vez que se alejaba de ella sentía un intenso vacío que solo a ella llenaba con sus sonrisa y sonrojos. Todavía no podía creer que la primogénita del clan Hyuga estuviese enamorada de ella. Cada vez que pensaba en los suaves y carnosos labios de la chica contra los suyos no podía evitar sentirse el joven más afortunado del mundo.

¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estas dormido?— se dejó oír una dulce ya que el chico se encontraba recostado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Este abrió los ojos, se deleitó con la vista. La ojiperla estaba agachada teniendo sus manos en ambas rodillas y con mechones de cabellos a su lado cayendo en cascada. Como siempre su rostro sonrojado.

No, claro que no Hinata. Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres. — dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Poniéndola nerviosa a la joven. Él la jaló para sí plantándole un beso y sentándola a su lado. Después de unos segundos mientras la pelinegra se le tranquilizara el corazón. Él comenzó a hablar. — Mañana tendré que partir.

Si…pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?— agregó con desgana con la cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas.

Bueno supongo que más de dos meses. Pero te prometo que entrenaré duro para poder hacerme más fuerte y controlar al Kyubi.

Hai…— dijo todavía con la cabeza gacha. Él le acaricio el cabello.

Hinata disculpa por no pasar más tiempo contigo. Apenas vine y me tengo que ir otra vez. Debes pensar que soy lo peor.

¡T-Te equivocas Naruto-kun! Tu meta es ser Hokage ¡cierto!— él asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. — así que no me perdonaría si por mi causa no lo fueras. Así que te estaré apoyando en lo que hagas, si con ello cumples tu sueño. — dijo determinada viéndolo directamente a los ojos para luego poner su cabeza en el pecho del rubio azotada por la vergüenza.

Hinata… — dijo todavía sorprendido. — No te defraudaré. Pero seré sincero voy a extrañar tu deliciosos labios. — comentó sonriendo y ella se apegó más a él. — Hinata…

Ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos— Sé que te volverás muy fuerte eso de seguro. — le sonrió y él la miro con ojos de entendimiento. — Además no importa donde estés, mi corazón siempre será tuyo— y lo besó de forma tierna. Al joven rubio se le aceleraba el corazón de tan solo pensar que recibía demasiado amor por parte de alguien que considero su amiga. Ello estaban en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que cierta pelirrosa los miraba desde lejos con ojos comparecientes. En aquel árbol donde Hinata estaba desmayada después de ver a Naruto cuando vino con Jiraya.

Al siguiente día Naruto se despertó muy temprano porque tenía que partir pero antes de eso visitó a su chica que todavía estaba dormida. Como él estaba en modo sabio así nadie podía detectar su presencia y más si es un Hyuga. Estaba vestido con su ropa habitual, de chompa y pantalón en color naranja con negro. Se escabulló por la ventana y encontró a la joven dormida de lado. Él suavemente se acercó pero estando al tanto de todo su alrededor.

Hinata…Hinata— llamó y ella se removió un poco al oír su voz.

¡N-Naruto-kun!— dijo pero en voz baja, se sentó sobre su cama rápidamente.

Disculpa por despertarte pero solo vine a despedirme.

T-Te vas tan temprano…— dijo porque estaba todavía un poco oscuro.

Si es que la obachan me dijo que salieran antes que el sol. — aclaró. — Parece como si quisiera echarme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Mmmm— pronunció. — Cuídate. — dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

Lo haré. — dijo también envolviéndola en sus brazos. — Nos vemos. — y él se alejó desapareciendo por la ventana solamente dejando que las cortinas se movieran al compás del viento mañadero.

Como a las ocho de la mañana después que él rubio se había ido, la ojiperla se dirigía a donde la Hokage. Una reunión urgente dijeron. Tsunade-sama decidió ir al grano y comunicar que estábamos a puertas de una guerra. Todos lo que estaban presentes contuvieron el aliento. Estaban todos sus compañeros, los ninjas de toda la aldea reunidos en un enorme salón construido recientemente. Su corazón dejo de latir un segundo que fue eterno. Y lo peor es que dijeron que Madara Iba tras el Kyubi y Hachibi. En pocas palabras iban tras Naruto. Más aterrador fue que escuchó que lo querían vivo o muerto ya que lo único que deseaban era al Kyubi al más poderoso de las bestias con cola, para completar su plan "Ojos de Luna" que era un genjutsu supremo que los atraparía por siempre. Su cuerpo tembló sentía que caería pero una mano en su hombro lo evitó. Era su primo Neji que se mantenía a su lado aunque su rostro estaba serio podía ver en sus ojos comprensión, puesto que sabía sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Su padre estaba al frente de ella siempre con un rostro confiado y sereno.

Lady Tsunade estaba en lo más alto para que todas la pudieran ver y escuchar. Siempre tan segura de sí misma, decía que todas las cinco grande naciones ninjas se habían unido para conformar "La Alianza Shinobi" para derrotar al enemigo común Madara. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió es que por eso habían enviado a Naruto tan lejos, porque él no iba a participar en la guerra. Hubo muchos desacuerdos pero la Hokage les hizo saber que era decisión mayoritaria de todo el resto de los Kages.

¡Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para proteger a Naruto porque así podemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos y a la misma aldea!— habló fuerte con una firme determinación. — ¡Voy a poner toda mi fè en esta alianza para derrotar a Madara Uchiha y su estúpido plan! ¡Yo se los prometo! ¡Yo prometo poner mi vida en ello!— dijo cerró sus ojos un instante pensando en cierto rubio hiperactivo. — ¡Porque yo soy la Quinta Hokage, Lady Tsunade!

Después del discurso que dio la rubia exuberante todos gritaron ¡Hai! Y se retiraron porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer debido a que cada uno tenía un trabajo especial, una división especial. Hinata se dirigió con el resto de su clan ya que ellos había sido designados a la segunda división "De combate a corta distancia" donde era su fuerte.

En la tarde de ese mismo día se había encontrado con Sakura que estaba sentada en el banco donde la dejo inconsciente Sasuke antes de irse de la aldea. Estaba con la mirada perdida y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas. La Hyuga sabía perfectamente porque se sentía así la pelirrosa, si casi era asesinada por su amor de toda la vida Sasuke Uchiha. Se sentó en silencio a su lado y ella al notar la presencia de alguien se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

Hola Hinata— dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Hola Sakura-chan. Siento lo que has pasado. — dijo condescendientemente.

No te preocupes estoy bien. — dijo. — Me alegro que el baka de Naruto por fin se haya dado cuenta de tu amor hacia a él. — comentó dándole un palmadita en el hombro a la chica, quien se sonrojó. — Yo lo noté en seguida porque a pesar de estar en esta situación él tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Además yo lo vì dándose besos. — conversó causando que la pelinegra ocultara su cara detrás de sus manos, deseando que se la tragará la tierra. Y la ojijade rió sinceramente. — Hinata tu eres la persona indicada para Naruto, siempre lo has amado hasta pusiste tu vida en riesgo por él. Por eso cuida de él por mí porque yo solo he sido capaz de causarle daño con una tonta promesa. — habló recordando lo estúpida que fue en su niñez por cometer semejante error que ahora es la fuente de dolor del rubio.— A veces deseo que Naruto me odie para que se olvide de cumplirla.

No digas eso Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun nunca te odiaría, él te quiere muchísimo. Eso te lo aseguro. — dijo de manera tierna sonriéndole.

Hinata de verdad Naruto te merece. — dijo rompiendo a llorar. — Yo simplemente soy una molestia. — puso su cabeza entre sus manos con espesas lágrimas. La ojiperla se levantó y la abrazó sobándole la espalda en forma maternal.

Sakura-chan tu eres la mejor amiga de Naruto-kun y no tienes por qué sentirse así.

 _Gracias Hinata_ — dijo en su mente siguió llorando y también la abrazó. "Prometo protegerte Naruto, tu mereces la felicidad más que yo"

Sus pies todavía temblaban estando en las filas de las alianzas shinobi, tenía todos los nervios pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte porque todo estos se llevaba a cabo para proteger a Naruto e iba a poner todas sus fuerza y su corazón en luchar porque de ello dependía la vida de su amado. Después del discurso del Comandante General del Ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, líder de la cuarta división Gaara Sabaku No, todos absolutamente todos los shinobis presentes dejaron sus dudas y conflictos de lado para luchar por el bien de todo el mundo ninja.

 _Naruto-kun todos están unidos para protegerte, y yo voy a dar todo de mí para poder estar contigo. — dijo para sí con la mano en su pecho preparada para la guerra._


	7. Chapter 7

_CAP 7_

El campo de batalla era más aterrador de lo que esperaba cierta pelinegra. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras centenas de zetsus blancos atacaban. Estos zetsu eran fuertes. Ella ponía todo su esfuerzo en la guerra, porque aunque sea de uno a uno de los zetsu que derrotaba era un paso más para evitar que capturen a Naruto. No podía rendirse. Lanzaba sus puños suaves quería hacer el de sesenta y cuatro trigramas pero siempre se quedaba en treinta y seis. Se sentía totalmente desilusionada porque su primo si lo podía hacer con facilidad. "Ojalá Naruto-kun este a salvo" pensó para sí ya que el chico estaba reguardado en una isla lejana con el pretexto de entrenamiento, ahora entendió el porqué de ello. Lo estaban protegiendo.

Pasaron varias horas de guerra hasta que se hizo de noche. La lucha era extenuante, había muchas bajas de su división y quién sabe si en las otras, eso de seguro. Los zetsus habían tenido la capacidad de copiar el chakra de las personas y asemejarlos a su imagen. Eso era de temer se generó desconfianza e incluso hubo muchos altercados y casi destruyen la base de atención médica. Pero gracias a esfuerzos los supieron sobrellevar.

Aunque hubo ciertas horas en que los zetsus dejaban de atacar, siempre estaban alerta. El byakugan servía de mucho y los Hyugas hacían las vigilancias. Neji estaba cansado de utilizar su doujutsu así como Hinata pero ponían su mejor esfuerzo en ello. Porque en lo único que pensaba era en la protección de su amor. La mañana llegó y con eso otro día de guerra. Todavía seguían los problemas de suplantación de identidad por parte de los zetsus. Hinata vio que un ninja de la arena era atacado por otros y fue en su ayuda pero ante de que siquiera socorrerlo tres ninjas del rayo venían con sus espadas a darle de lleno, ella solo se cubrió con sus manos.

¡Hinata-sama!— gritó su primo pero no pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarla.

Lo siento Naruto-kun…— dijo para sí susurrando, débil era como se sentía ahora. Ni siquiera podía protegerlo o ver que su sueño se haga realidad. Como siempre la más débil. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, no sintió nada. Quizás su muerte fue al instante. Es mejor así.

Siento haber llegado tarde... ya todo está bien. — habló una voz muy familiar para ella. Abrió sus aperlados ojos y sus ojos lo volvieron a cerrar por reflejo ya que algo muy brillante y luminoso la cegaba pero después se aclaró la vista y pudo ver la espalda del ojiazul, más que nunca cabello dorados que se ondeaban con fuerza. Estaba envuelto en una especia de aura amarilla, que le daba esa sensación de seguridad y calidez que solo se lo proporcionaba él.

Naruto-kun…—La única persona a la que quiero proteger a toda costa... siempre acaba protegiéndome a mí... Supongo que realmente no soy... buena...-Pensó la joven desilusionada.

Él una vez más la protegió y en un segundo con sus manos extras provenientes de ese poder se deshizo de los zetsus que estaban camuflados de ninjas y al momento se convirtieron en árboles. El joven se dirigió hacia ella y le tendió la mano sonriéndole de una manera resplandeciente.

Hinata no creas que eres débil al contrario tu eres muy fuerte y eso lo has podido demostrar. Y no estamos a mano ya que me has salvado dos veces. — le dijo el joven a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. La muchacha se reconfortó.

Naruto-kun no deberías estar aquí…tú deberías estar a s…—pero no pudo continuar ya que el joven la había abrazado. Ella se quedó sorprendida ya que no pensó que el haría eso y mucho menos en un campo de batalla.

Hinata no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo…jamás. — dijo contra su oído y levemente mordió su oreja. Esto sonrojó a la chica.

Oye Naruto no pude sentir tu olor que acaso eres otra persona. — dijo un joven llegando sobre la espalda de un perro grande.

Soy yo Kiba sino que mucho más fuerte. — Esto calmaba a la ojiperla que lo veía sonriente, ella no quería perderlo.

Naruto te agradezco que haya salvado a Hinata-sama. — dijo Neji. — Por cierto fuiste tan rápido que mi byakugan no pudo seguirte. Este le sonrió de forma más amplia.

Después de aquello Hinata se dio cuenta que ese Naruto era un clon y que el verdadero estaba en busca de Madara. Pero antes de que Naruto-clon se desvaneciera el dio un beso en la mejilla como una especie de mensaje. La guerra seguía y parecía que de un momento a otro los revividos por el edo-tensei se desvanecieron. Alguien había liberado sus almas. Después de unos incesante batallas todos en medio de la lluvia que caí se dirigieron a ayudar a Naruto que luchaba junto con Kakashi y Guy contra Madara.

Naruto... Yo siempre te he seguido... Incluso ahora... Pero cuando termine esta guerra... Me detendré de una vez por todas... Sostendré tu mano y caminaré siempre a tu lado... Espérame. — se dijo para sí de forma confiada. Todos los ninjas iban a donde estaba el chico de la profecía.

En el campo de batalla, Naruto estaba luchando en forma de Kyubi pero el chakra ya se él estaba agotando y tenía que recargar. Los refuerzos llegaron de toda la alianza shinobi. Hinata se alegró mucho al ver al chico Uzumaki. Se notaba cansado.

¿Estás bien?— dijo la chica ojiperla llegando sobre la espalda de Ino.

Lo estoy ahora. — contestó y la rubia miró la situación sorprendida.

Me alegro Naruto que no seas tan tonto como yo creí. — sonó burlona y el nombrado la miró indignado.

Naruto no te hagas el duro solo porque Hinata está aquí. — dijo Kiba y prácticamente todo el mundo escuchó.

Todo el resto de la alianza shinobi llegó a defender a su amigo. Neji le explicó el plan del padre de Shikamaru, que había muerto por una bijudama, que consistía en protegerlo hasta que se recupere. Los Hyugas se colocaron en barrera. El jubi despertó de forma parcial y lanzó una especie de dagas en dirección a los ninjas. Era un caos total y entonces una lluvia de dagas se dirigía directamente a Naruto. Él no tenía fuerzas así que no podía moverse. Hinata se dio cuenta de aquello y se puso delante de él como escudo. El rubio la miró con una mezcla de remordimientos y pesar. Ella no podía irse de mi lado, pensó él para sí. Pero la chica nunca recibióel golpe. Lo que había pasado era que su primo Neji había recibido las dagas de madera. El ojiperla cayó de rodillas y ante que tocara el piso el rubio lo cogió cayéndole al hombro.

No dijiste que no dejarías que maten a tus amigos… o eran puras mentiras. — dijo Obito ya que había revelado su verdadera identidad ya que Madara también estaba resucitado luchando juntos. Su impotencia se hizo grande.

" _Tú me llamaste genio"_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa y poco a poco se desvanecía su signo de pájaro atrapado. Naruto tenía su mente en blanco, sus ganas de luchar, de existir se fueron. Por segunda vez en su vida no había podido cumplir una promesa. No había podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta y ahora no había podido proteger a un amigo. Iba sediento a las palabras de Obito a unírsele con ellos a buscar la verdadera paz pero de pronto sintió una palmada en su mejilla y después unos ojos perlas que derramaban espesas lágrimas. "Hinata está sufriendo por mi culpa, yo maté a Neji."

¿Entiendes el significado de lo que ha dicho Neji?...— comenzó y todos hasta Obito se sorprendió de ello. — Que tu vida no es solo tuya. Tus palabras y creencias de que no permitirás a tus amigos morir... ¡No son mentira!. Es por causa de esas palabras por lo que él quiso llegar tan lejos... Neji. No solo eres tú... Todo el mundo tiene esas palabras y sentimientos en sus corazones y así es como las vidas de todo el mundo están conectadas... — los miembros de la alianza se miraron entre sì—Ese es el motivo por el que somos compañeros. Si todo el mundo renuncia a esas palabras y pensamientos... Entonces lo que hizo Neji será inútil... ¡Esa sería la verdadera forma de matar a tus amigos!. Ya no serían más tus compañeros... Esto es lo que pienso... Así que... Estemos juntos Naruto. Siempre yendo hacia delante y no renunciar a nuestras propias palabras. Este también es mi Camino Ninja.

Hinata se tragó su dolor por la muerte de su primo pero no dejaría que Nartuo se sumergiera en al oscuridad. El joven reaccionó ante sus palabras y lentamente se levantò entrelazando sus dedos con la chica que al instante sintió un fuerte poder recorriendo su ser. Su cuerpo de cubrió de chakra del kuybi. El hizo muchos clones de sombras para repartir el poder todos los ninjas sin soltar la mano de su chica.

Hinata prometo no volver a caer y gracias por estar a mi lado. — dijo haciéndole presión en la mano pero después se soltaron ya que iban a luchar.

Increíblemente las fuerzas de los shinobis se triplicaron. Todos se alistaron para la batalla pero antes de eso Hinata uso un puño suave para acomodar el hombro de ojiazul que se encontraba dislocado. Este campo de batalla era mucho más difícil el jubi era realmente atroz. Después de estrategias, ataques, defensas todos estaba cansados y el chackra del rubio se había acabdo y con esto el de toda la alianza shinobi. La ojiperla junto con Sakura se acercó al rubio que estaba bastante desgastado por el exceso de esfuerzo.

Naruto quédate quieto te sanaré. — dijo su mejor amiga

Al momento llegó un personaje muy conocido por el rubio. Era una copia de él solo que tenía su capa de Hokage.

Siento la tardanza hijo— dijo el cuarto Hokage con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes al sentir la presencia poderosa de Minato se sorprendieron de ver a unos de los Kages màs fuertes de la historia.

El Minato Namikaze…entonces es el padre de Naruto— concluyeron algunos sorprendidos por la reciente revelación.

No te preocupes papá estas a tiempo

Y ella es tu novia…— dijo sonriendo, ya que la rosa estaba curando a su hijo con tanto entusiasmo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por la Hyuga que no se molestó en absoluto.

Sakura-chan… no, es mi amiga. Hinata ella si es mi novia. — aclaró como si nada el rubio feliz, todos quedaron en shock y en especial el papá de la nombrada. Todo se podía esperar del ninja hiperactivo.

Ah…

La morena se sonrojó al máximo por el comentario tan descuidado de su rubio, pero ya no tenía por qué negarlo. Claro pese a algunas bromas por parte de Kiba que la hacían sonrojar más.

¡Lo sabía! Ustedes tenían algo…— dijo muy quisquillosamente un rubia esbelta colgándose del cuello a la tan aturdida ojiperla.

Mientras esto se desarrollaba Minato observaba a la novia de su hijo "En sus ojos se ve que lo ama" se dijo feliz al saber que su hijo encontró a la mujer indicada que lo amara sin condición y eso lo notaba claramente.

A por cierto Naruto tu amigo no tarde en llegar.

La pelirrosa sintió un el fuerte galopar de su corazón, era extraño esa sensación siempre la tenia cuando estaba por ver a…

Sasuke-kun…— salió de sus labios en susurro como que si ello dependiera su vida.

Allí estaba el Uchiha siempre con esa postura tan característica de èl, la miraba de reojo. Las miradas se cruzaron, no se dijeron nada. Sakura estaba sumida en su amor eterno e increíblemente masoquista que le tenía al pelinegro.

Y a estoy aquí miedocito— dijo el poseedor del Sharingan.

Ni te creas, ahora soy mucho más fuerte. — dijo triunfante.

Al tiempo de esto Sasuke reveló que quería ser Hokage, esto descoloco algunos y puso furiosos a muchos. El descaro de él era evidente. Naruto solo lo observó, después de curarse se levantó y caminó hacia a él.

No podrás hacer eso porqué ese a sido mis sueño desde que tengo memoria y no la tendrás fácil. — dijo.

"Naruto-kun…" pensó Hinata un poco preocupada como le afecta a su novio la presencia de Sasuke pero esta era la hora de no ceder.

El resto de los legendarios Hokages fueron llegando, imponiéndose ante todos. Hinata se encontraba con su grupo, preparándose para luchar junto al recién unido equipo siete. A pesar de lo que dijo Sasuke, notaba en su chico esa mirada tan confiada en él y esa interna felicidad por luchar a lado, de lo que él consideraba, su mejor amigo.

Podía percibir una mirada sobre ella y cuanto lo notó quien era su corazón palpitó con fuerza. El padre de Naruto se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa que parecía calcada de padre e hijo.

Hola Hinata-chan me presento soy Minato Namikaze padre de Naruto. — y le extendió la mano para que se saludaran, ella lo hizo. — Cuida de mi hijo…— dijo casi para que nadie más que ellos escuchara— ya que no lo pude hacer yo.

Antes que ella replicara, el rubio mayor ya había desaparecido en busca de la guerra. Se desconcertó por un tiempo pero recordó que había una guerra. "Lo haré" susurró ella.

Así se dio inicio otra vez a la cruel guerra, Naruto mientras luchaba con su equipo siete estaba sumamente feliz. Luchaban y luchaban sin cesar y el enemigo se hacía más fuerte. Hinata ya no tenía muchas fuerzas y además Naruto se las había ingeniado para que un clon de él siempre estuviera cerca de ella protegiéndola cuando lo necesitara.

La guerra había tenido demasiadas bajas hasta el momento. Naruto se sentía impotente y con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que por más que lo intentara no podía salvar la vida de sus colegas. La morena llegó a su lado, le tocó el hombro con las manos.

Naruto-kun no te dejes vencer, sabes que tú eres el chico en el que las personas confían, si tú te derrumbas ahora a como hemos llegado, perderemos esta guerra. — le dijo limpiándolo las lágrimas con sus suaves manos, a pesar de haber luchado tanto.

Minato observaba todo esto. "Kushina nuestro hijo encontró el amor" pensó feliz.

Cuando Obito se atrevió a insultar su padre y a desmerecerlo que él había hecho por la aldea se enojó como nunca y mezclado con el dolor por la muerte de sus colegas, explotó y se transformó a modo sennin junto con su poder del Kyubi.

Nunca hablas así de mi padre, él es el mejor del mundo, te tragaras tus palabras. — gritó lanzándole un rasengan con energía natural.

Esto conmovió a todos y les dio fuerzas ya que por uno segundos cada persona vio el pasado tan doloroso del rubio, momentos de soledad, tristeza, desolación que después se iban convirtiendo en alegría, amistad y amor. La alianza se hizo mucho más fuerte.

Hinata te prometo ganar esta guerra. — le dijo al tiempo que la cargaba en brazos para alejar de una explosión. — Te quiero mi princesa.

Palabras que llegaron muy fondo en el pecho de la chica que por un segundo se acercó y besó dulcemente la mejilla se su amado. Con eso le dio muchas más fuerzas. Porque él no solamente estaba luchando por el mundo ninja, sino que en un mundo donde Hinata estuviera en paz y feliz.

Te amo Naruto-kun

Y así la batalla continuo, con ayuda de lo Hokages y ahora la de Sasuke. En ciertos momentos la rosa veía a su amor infernal pero lo único que le preocupaba más que el Uchiha era la vida de su mejor amigo, se lo debía y primero tenía que cargar con eso para después poder quitarse de alguna u otra forma el enfermizo amor que sentía por el pelinegro. Aunque no será nada fácil.

Ino también luchaba junto a su equipo pero se sentía con un sumo peso al ver a Sai y la reacción que hizo cuando el equipo siete se reunió. En un momento Sai llegó donde ella mientras Shikamaru era atendido por un cuerpo médico.

Sai cuando termine todo esto quiero que hagas un retrato mío y es una orden. — le dijo animándole un poco aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Claro preciosa— y vio por primera vez una sonrisa sincera en su rostro pálido.

La única que sentía su mundo caerse era Tenten, su querido amor de siempre se había ido. Pero cada vez que se quería derrumbar su amigo Lee la ayudaba y también su maestro Guy.

Sakura luchaba incesante y en un momento determinado no vio que una mano de uno pequeños formas del Jubi la iba a golpear, entonces sin darse cuenta alguien se puso al frente de ella. Ni más ni menos que Sasuke.

Sigues siendo una molestia.

Desde hace bastante rato a Madara se le había ocurrido un plan para poder hacer caer al rubio y quebrarle su voluntad y todo ello se relacionaba con la chica ojiperla…

Hinata por más que luchaba lo único que le preocupaba más que su propia vida era la de su amor Naruto. En un momento su padre le había dicho "Espero que podamos cenar con tu novio" le dijo serio lo que la hizo temblar pero no de miedo ya que su padre lo dijo en tono comprensivo por así decirlo. "Naruto-kun falta poco y podemos vivir felices" pensó sin saber lo que pasaría más adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

En el campo de batalla todos luchaban incesantes para proteger al mundo shinobi de toda la maldad de Madara. Hinata que estaba luchaban con los Hyugas que ya podía controlar muchos poderes que su primo le había enseñado. Entonces de repente en una nube de polvo apareció el zetsus negro, ella no se dejó atrapar fácil pero los pequeños Jubi le dieron un fuerte golpe en el estómago que se arrodilló del dolor y el este zetsu le dio uno fuerte en la nuca derribándola.

¡Hinata! ¡Hija mía¡— gritó el padre de la ojiperla y este grito de desesperación fue oído por unos de los clones del rubio Uzumaki.

El verdadero que estaba en todo la mayor batalla directamente con Madara. De pronto sobre el Jubi verdadero el enemigo sostenía en brazos a una desmaya princesa Hyuga.

Mira Uzumaki tengo a tu preciado amor, ¿Me odiarías si la mato?— le dice y él cerro su puño con ira. Todos los combatientes, y los demás Hyugas estaba luchando pero de un momento a otro todos los clones de los zetsu blancos desaparecieron junto con los pequeños jubi. — Si me das la vida de esta joven te prometo que pararé con la guerra además dar una vida por miles es muy razonable. Con ella puedo revivir a su antepasado más fuerte. — le dijo con esa sonrisa sínica.

No el harás daño a ella, primero me matarás. — decía caminando hacia al enemigo con su aura mucho más encendida y con sus ojos rojos como en los ojos del Kyubi. — Yo te mataré, acabaré con esta guerra y haré que el mundo sea un lugar mejor eso te lo prometo.

Y de un furor intenso el Namikaze iba tomando la forma de Kurama pero más grande, más poderoso. Rugió tan fuerte que el Jubi cerró sus ojos. Se desató una batalla intensa pero la muchacha todavía seguía cautiva. El aura que cubría a los guerreros también se hizo más fuerte. Hasta que al final logró salvar a la joven ojiperla, las más hermosa de todas.

Naruto derroto a Madara. La guerra había terminado, todos felices, abrazados los unos a los otros de todas las aldeas. Sin duda esta guerra había unido a las cinco naciones, habían limado asperezas.

¡Naruto!¡Naruto!— gritaban todos los guerreros alaban el nombre del salvador ya no solo de Konoha sino del mundo entero.

Todos los Kages, antiguos y nuevos, estaban reunidos alrededor del rubio que yacía sobre el regazo de la ojiperla que habría recobrado la conciencia. Sus dos mejores amigos también estaban con él. Sakura curándole y Sasuke de pie con la mira fija en todos con su mano en el puño de su espada de forma habitual. Ya recuperado el chico se levantó con una gran sonrisa. Sakura lo abrazó. Hinata le dedicó una cálida mirada de amor puro. Al rubio no le importó entrelazó sus dedos con la Hyuga que se sonrojó.

Eres un joven muy valiente Naruto— empezó Hashirama — Pero bastante torpe también, supongo que somos iguales mi hermano siempre me regañaba cuando decía un chiste en reuniones serias— y se rió a carcajadas dándoles palmadas en la espalda a Tobirama, serio como siempre. — Te has ganado mi eterno respeto, chico Namikaze. — dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro ya que se había acercado lo suficiente. — Es una Hyuga verdad…la chica Hinata. Es muy hermosa. — le dijo casi gritando.

Si realmente lo es— contestó. — Gracias por ayudar y usted es el más genial Hokage he conocido.

¿Enserio?— dijo Tobirama— Entre ustedes se entienden. — los dos nombrados se rieron, a él no le causó tanta gracia.

¡Pero mi padre es el mejor!— gritó.

Minato derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo. Hinata se separó del rubio para que tenga privacidad. Sakura la abrazó por la cintura de manera cariñosa y esta hizo lo mismo.

Kushina se sentirá orgullosa de tì hijo mío. Te has convertido en el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Feliz Cumpleaños…Naruto. — y todos gritaron conmocionados no había caído que era el cumpleaños del rubio. Pero no se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones.

Y así tras felicitaciones de todos los Kages fueron desaparecieron poco a poco los antiguos. Su padre dirigió una última mirada a la chica, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Los Kages nuevos conversaron entre sí para una próxima reunión pero primero tenían que regresar a sus aldeas. Ya en la partida de todos después de recoger todos los cuerpos de la respectivas aldeas. Los Kages se despidieron de manos.

Naruto, gracias. — le dijo Gaara amable despidiéndolo de un apretón de manos.

No, a ti y tu gente por confiar y luchar unido como uno solo.

¡Gaara-sama! Aquí le traigo un poco de agua. Debe de estar cansado de tanto luchar. — habló rápidamente una chica de cabello castaño y menuda. Sonriéndole sonrojada y feliz.

Gracias Matsuri— y lo tomó de entre sus manos haciendo contacto. Ella casi desmaya. Y Naruto rió.

Gaara será mejor que no seas tonto como yo. — le dijo ya cuando la muchacha se había alejado con una amiga que gritaban felices.

Lo sé Naruto, sé que ella siente algo por mí. — Y el rubio se quedó atónito. — Solo que estaba con esto de mi secuestro y la guerra. Pero le deje en claro que me esperara. Y así lo hizo. — dijo en tono muy de él con una leve sonrisa. — Creo que esta vez sí podre dormir tranquilo.

Creo que soy el único tonto…que mal me siento. — y se rió fuerte.

Al fin de todo cada uno regresaba a su aldea. Naruto iba al frete de todo junto a la Hokage que no se sabe de dónde traída una botella de trago. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban un poco más atrás.

Sakura, perdóname por todo. — le dijo sin mirarla y son su típico tono arrogante pero con sinceridad. — No se por qué sigues amándome de esa manera tan destructiva.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Sasuke, pero lamentable te sigo amando. — le dijo también sin mirarlo, le llevaba ya cabeza y media de altura. — Pero no te preocupes, ya no te seguiré y lo único que nos unirá es la amistad que siento por Naruto. Que le hicimos mucho daño. Ella apresuró el paso para dar alcance a Lady Tsunade y a Shizune.

Sasuke tendrás que hacer más que eso para poder estar con Sakura— le dijo una voz repentina muy conocida mientras le palpaba el hombro.

Lo tendré en cuenta Kakashi. — y caminaron juntos sin decir una palabra hasta que Guy y Rock Lee se unieron junto a una Tenten entristecida.

No te preocupes pequeña flor, Neji siempre estará con nosotros. — le dijo su maestro.

Ella asintió levemente mientras se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas. Recordaba todo lo que vivió con él, los momentos más felices. Recordó cuando se le declaró y fue correspondido. Y cuando se entregaron por primera vez y de muchas otras más. Cuando de repente sintió su cuerpo tambalearse y fue detenida por su mejor amigo.

¡Estás bien Tenten…!— le gritó viéndola toda pálida. — Debes estar agotada todavía ya que utilizaste ese artefacto tan raro.

Déjame verla— le dijo Ino que estaba cerca. Entonces solo estaban Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino y Sai que llegaba junto a ella. Los otros continuaron con la marcha. A disposición de Guy ya que él sabía que su pupilo la cuidaría. La examinó y todos lo que pasaban las veían con preocupación. Despedía el aura verde. Ino de tapo la boca incrédula. — Tenten…— se acercó al oído de ella. — Estas embarazada…

Su mundo se congeló y rápidamente vino el recuerdo de su amor eterno. Por lo menos tendría un recuerdo de por vida de él. Se sintió feliz…y la rubia la acompaño llorando de felicidad de su amiga, no se sentiría tan vacía. Los dos chicos la miraban confundidas y se preocuparon cuando empezaron a llorar. Los cuatro reanudaron la marcha juntos pero con Tenten en brazos de Rock Lee por que se desmayó.

Gracias por estar aquí Sai…— le dijo Ino con una tierna sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

¿Porque llorabas antes?— le dijo preocupado.

Lloré porque mi amiga estaba inmensamente feliz y eso me llenó de felicidad a mí también. Y por un momento no me dolió tanto la muerte de mi padre. — se dijo con tono tranquilo.

No lo entiendo… ¿si estas feliz porque lloras?

Tengo tanto que enseñarte Sai. — le dijo acariciándole el brazo de manera tierna. Este chico por respuesta la abrazó por la cintura, ella se sobresaltó pero lo dejo y paso su brazo por la cintura de él. Caminaron tan unidos que temieron no volver a estarlo más.

Shikamaru caminaba junto a la familia de su amigo y la suya. Su amigo le animaba por la muerte de su padre pero el genio sabía que su padre era el hombre más sabio que jamás conocerá. Eso lo reconfortó. Pero su madre caería devastada. Pero con una sonrisa recordaba su encuentro con Temari que le había dado un corto beso y le había dicho llorón.

Hinata iba de la mano con Naruto y su padre los acompañaba. Iba felicitando al rubio y hablándole, no sin antes el Namikaze disculparse por la muerte de Neji. Pero el padre de Hinata negó con la cabeza. Hasta que llegaron a la aldea donde fueron recibidos por sus familias. Naruto veía a todos sus amigos juntadose con el resto de su familia.

Vio a la madre de Ino y Shikamaru llorando devastadas. A un Choji muy feliz por ver a su madre, estaba todos juntos con su padre. Kiba con su familia. Shino igual y con una chica que parecía ser su novia. Rock Lee y Tente junto a su maestro. Pero no tenía más porque sentirse solo porque un Konohamaru muy feliz lo recibió llorando, que venía acompañado de Hanabi que abrazó a su hermana y padre. Se dejó un tiempo para estar con su maestro Kakashi y así otra vez el equipo siete, reunido.

Pasó aproximadamente dos semanas y la aldea estaba reconstruida totalmente como Naruto la recordaba. Todo estaba en su sitio, el Ichiraku, la academia, su departamento y la Torre del Hokage. Iba caminado de noche por las calles de su aldea y pasó por la casa de Sakura. Iba por la esquina pero vio que en su balcón había alguien de cabello negro, así que se escondió detrás de un poste pero que se podía ver claramente.

Para su sorpresa era su mejor amigo después de un momento de habla la pelirrosa salió y lentamente lo abrazó. Y decidió salir de allí ya que creo que Sasuke había sentido su presencia. Se alegraba de que esos dos por fin fueran felices, ambos han pasado también dolorosos momentos. Fue directo a la casa de su novia eran casi las diez de la noche tarde pero de seguro ella todavía seguía despierta.

Hola Naruto-kun— le sorprendió la chica cuando él estaba con un pie dentro del cuarto de ella y el otro afuera de la ventana. Y se rió por la expresión del rubio.

Hinata…que rápida. — y él también rió. Se acercó a ella que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama que vestía de un vestido de algodón rosado pálido en corte de "v" en su busto hasta la mitad del muslo. Se la veía mucho más linda, y este tragó saliva. — ¿Estabas a punto de dormir?— ella asintió.

Pero tú siempre vienes así que te esperé. — le dijo con un tierno beso en los labios cuando él ya se había sentado a su lado. Él sonrió nervioso. Bajo su mirada por impulso y vio los bellos pechos de la joven. Pero enseguida la quitó. — Que pasa, ¿acaso no quieres verme?— dijo con ojos confusos.

No, bueno si pero no puedo tengo que respetarte. — le dijo todavía con el miedo a tocarla. Pero ella le acarició la mejilla, beso su nariz y se acurrucó en su pecho haciendo contacto en lo más mínimo. El chico se alejó un poco. — Hinata, no sigas haciendo eso.— ya con el pensamiento borroso y nuboso porque desde hace días que ya no la veía como la dulce Hinata sino como la sexy y dulce Hinata.

No hay nadie en casa mi padre y mi hermana están en una misión y llegan pasado mañana. Puedes quedarte hoy a dormir. — le dijo sonriendo. Y de nuevo el chico tragó saliva.

Yo…— dudoso todavía pero quería devorarla a besos.

Yo quiero que tu sea el primero y único en mi vida Naruto-kun— le dijo y tomó su mano colocándola en su pecho— siente como solamente mi corazón late por tì.

Después de ello ya nos supo como pero empezó la noche que había esperado, ciertamente el chico había tenia experiencias en esto.

Segura que quieres hacer esto Hinata, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de tì.

Estoy más que segura— le dijo compresiva.

No quiero que quedes embarazada y tu padre me odie por eso.

No hay problema, no hay peligro estoy en mis días infértiles. — lo calmó y después de aquello nada los detuvo.

Al tiempo entonces todos estaban felices. Sus amigos por fin revelaron sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tenten le había contado todo a Hinata sobre lo de su embarazo y decidieron hablaron con padre. Aunque la ojiperla estaba feliz de saber que tendría para siempre un recuerdo de su primo temía por lo que podría hacer su padre pero al fin que él lloró de la emoción y tristeza, la castaña por decisión del líder de los Hyugas tuvo que mudarse a la residencia de su mejor amiga.

Fueron pasando los meses hasta que Tenten tuvo a sus hijos y para sorpresa gemelos parecidos a Neji en todo, un milagro espléndido. Fueron pasando los años hasta que por fin Naruto cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage y tener una familia con Hinata. El rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca consiguió la felicidad anhelada.


End file.
